24 Hours
by LitJunkie
Summary: One day in life... begins with a late night walk RJ Completed
1. 23:05 A Mid Night Encounter

24 HOURS  
  
A Mid Night Encounter   
  
Thursday, 23:05  
  
She just couldn't sleep  
It was so hot tonight..  
Rory tossed ans turned in her bed for the last hour, trying to force herself to   
sleep   
With no success.  
  
Lorelai is probably already fast asleep..she thought  
Maybe she will try reading a book to wear her eyes untill she can fall asleep..  
She grabbed a book and tried to concentrate, but to no avail.  
It was too damn hot. She could feel her head beginning to pound from   
frustration. Even her bed was too hot. There just couldn't have been a better   
day for their air conditioner to pass away.   
She looked at her window and saw the curtain shift a little. There was a light   
breeze. a hot breeze but yet, it'll be better that lying here, tossing with a   
headache.   
Maybe she'll take a little walk to cool herself down.   
  
Rory got up, chose one of her favorite books, just in case.. quickly changed her   
Pyjamas with a light t-shirt and shorts and strolled out of the house quietly.  
  
She started walking with no specific destination in her mind, just enjoying the   
warm wind and studyin her sleeping town.  
Actully, coming to think about it, she was never out by herself so late at   
night. It wad kinda relaxing, she thought to herself.   
  
Rory walked around for a good twenty minutes, and decided that she'll go to the   
bridge, maybe the proximity to the water will have a better effect on chilling   
her.  
  
Meanwhile....  
He couldn't sleep.  
It was too goddamn hot in his room.   
Well, his uncle did give him a fan but it was just not helping..  
Too hot@!  
He already tried taking a shower, almost a cold one, but it didn't help 'cause   
fifteen minutes later he was in the same sticky condition he was in before.  
He felt a light hot breeze from his window and decided that he might as well go   
for a walk if he can't sleep.  
  
A walk.   
His usual night - can't sleep- walk.  
He grabbed a book and his cd player and went for a walk.  
  
23:30  
  
Rory set by the water, she took her shoes off and her legs floated just above   
the water, as she sat and started to read her favorite book under the bright   
moonlight.  
23:40   
  
He strolled around town calmly, feeling himself relax and headed for his regular   
spot.  
The bridge.  
  
As he approached closer, he saw someone sitting by the water.   
Not just someone.  
He decided that he'll approach quietly and surprise her.  
  
"Hi" he said in a low voice.  
Rory's first reaction was a slight freakish feeling in her stomach  
But then, she recognized the voice and turned around with a slight smile on her   
face.  
"You scared me"   
"Hi.."  
  
"what are you doing here" they asked in unison and then they both smiled.  
"It got too hot at my house and the air conditioner just passed away this   
morning so I took a walk 'cause I couldn't sleep"  
"what about you?" Rory asked  
"about the same story" Jess replied.  
  
"Hey what are you reading?"   
"show me yours and I'll show you mine.." Rory just noticed the book in his hand  
Again they both said at the exact same moment "Oliver twist"...  
and now both of them grinned at one another.  
  
"Can I join you?" he asked  
"Sure" Rory said quickly  
"But, .."  
"what?" Jess looked at her   
"I guess that if we're both reading the same book" she offered,  
"maybe we can share"  
"what did you have in mind Rory?"  
"Well, maybe you can read to me and later I'll read for you" she shyly asked.  
  
"Nobody has ever read to me before" Jess blurted  
"oh"   
"So I'll be your first" she said and realizing what she said, felt her face turn   
hot.  
Jess smirked at her and said in a low murmur   
"I'd be honored"  
  
After a few seconds of silence Jess cautiously set beside Rory, opened his book   
and   
Started to read to her.  
They sat there while Jess read to Rory in a soft voice and Rory couldn't help   
the joy she felt.   
Rory always appriciated Jess' wit and his ability to have a good literati   
argument. And she couldn't help what she felt. To be sitting beside him, someone   
who stimulated her mind and got the better of her and someone who respected her   
as a person. And, she must admit it to herself, someone who she really really   
liked.  
Yeah liked is a good word , she thought to herself.  
After a few minutes of reading , Jess adjusted his position, lay on his back,   
and continued reading.   
Rory, feelind nice and comfortable, without even realizing what she was doing,   
put her head over Jess' stomach and stared at the stars.  
  
He never stopped reading, but Jess certainly realized what she did, and a hint   
of a smile spread on his face.  
  
A few more minutes passed away and Suddenly, Rory became very conscious of where   
her head was.. she couldn't make herself ignore the tight muscels she felt with   
every breath he took, and her face, for the second time turned in to a very deep   
shade of red.   
It's not that it didn't feel good, but she suddenly felt awkward that she felt   
so good... so she pulled herself into a sitting position and offered that   
they'll switch turnes and she'll read now.   
  
24:05  
"sure" Jess said  
and handed her the opened book.  
  
Rory spread herself on her back, took the book and started from the point Jess   
had just stopped at. And so did Jess.  
He put his heas against her body in the exact same way she did before.  
Rory winces a little but kept on reading.  
  
Now he had time to think. This was so nice. She felt so good. And he could smell   
her all around him. He wanted this moment to last forever. He longed for this   
moment for so long...   
  
Nor really thinking on what she was doing Rory took one hand off of the book and   
started to play with a stray bunch of hair on Jess' head. 


	2. 00:05 Read To Me

24 Hours  
Chapter 2 - 00:05  
_________________  
  
Sorry forgot about the disclaimer on the 1st chap...  
So, I don't own any of the characters...  
  
BTW the whole story is set while Rory is still (officially) with Dean, I guess   
somewhere after there's the rub and Teach me tonight just that the accident   
didn't happen.  
_________________________________________________  
  
A Mid Night Encounter  
  
Recap:  
23:05  
"sure" Jess said  
and handed her the opened book.  
  
Rory spread herself on her back, took the book and started from the point Jess   
had just stopped at. And so did Jess.  
  
Not really thinking on what she was doing Rory took one hand off of the book and   
started to play with a stray bunch of hair on Jess' head.  
_________________________________________________  
Friday, 00:05  
  
Content and relaxed they both stayed that way for a while, enjoying the new   
feeling of each other.  
  
Rory's voice was soothing and the feeling of her hand in his hair was absolutely   
amazing. He felt that this is how it should always be. (Rory and I together)   
  
(I just wish that she might feel the same way and get rid of the *maniac   
neanderthal possesive way too tall* bag boy already. C'mon what does she see in   
him? I bet they never really talk like we do and he probably doesn't read   
anything that doesn't have pictures in it)  
  
He felt a twinge of frustration when he thought about the current state of   
matters, but he couldn't help falling back to his previous leisurely state of   
mind as it suddenly became quiet and he felt Rory's hands begining to carres his   
cheek softly.  
  
00:30  
  
"This is nice" Jess blurted abruptly  
"uh uhm.." Rory muttered quietly  
She lightly brushed her fingers over his cheek, then, moving them slowly towards   
his lips, she delicately stroked his lower lip with her index finger. After she   
explored it for a while, savoring the tenderness of the flesh, she moved her   
finger to the other lip going through the same process.  
Jess was astounded (is this for real?) He felt those little tickles where her   
fingers brushed and a shudder went through his body.  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. (She is making me crazy)  
(I wante to touch her too)  
So when her finger went back to his lower lip he opened his mouth a little and   
gently grabbed her finger between his lips, and started biting and kissing her   
digit.  
  
Rory felt the tip of his tongue on her finger and took a deep breath to calm her   
racing heart  
(whow..did I just feel his..? no way OMG OMG(  
  
00:40  
  
Jess turned towards her and stared at her. she felt as if his eyes are   
penetrating her soul.  
  
"Rory, I want to be more"  
"I wish that you could feel it too... it's like we are"  
Rory interrupted him "meant to be" she completed, her voice just above a   
whisper.  
The eye contact was intense. They both were under the spell of the other.  
For a few moments they just kept their stares, each pondering his own emotions.  
  
Jess broke the spell and spoke in a delicate voice  
  
"I want to be more to you than just a friend" he said in an almost pleading   
voice.  
  
Rory's head was full of conflicting thoughts she was so confused )I like him(  
)I really like him) (But don't I have a boyfriend?) (I told dean that I loved   
him..) (But do I really) (baah.. I don't know what I want?) (It felt so good   
before when we were together... I'd never just set like this with Dean and   
listened to his voice, reading to me(   
  
"I am so confused... could you please just read to me for a while?"  
"Please.. Jess?" She pleaded with her eyes, and he understood. She needed to   
think about all this. (she's probably making a pro-con list..ha )   
00:45  
  
So he read to her. And he wished. 


	3. 01:05 Contemplating

24 Hours  
Chapter 3 - 01:05  
_________________  
  
Sorry forgot about the disclaimer on the 1st chap...  
So, I don't own any of the characters...  
_________________________________________________  
  
A Mid Night Encounter  
  
Recap:  
"This is nice" Jess blurted abruptly  
"uh uhm.." Rory muttered quietly   
  
"Rory, I want to be more"  
  
"I am so confused... could you please just read to me for a while?"  
"Please.. Jess?"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
So he read to her. And he wished.  
  
  
  
01:05  
  
  
Jess took over from the point she stopped before their little "moment". He lay down and read to her, her head resting lightly on his thigh.  
  
  
Rory's mind was racing with thoughts about past present and future.  
  
  
She remembered the beginning with Dean, he was so cute and he made her feel so spacial and beautiful, and she remembered how she used to have tingles all over her body when he touched her, when he kissed her. She remembered how she was always nervous and excited when the phone rang at the beginning. USED to that was the main problem over there...  
  
  
She remembered whacky movie nights with her mother and Dean, Her debutante dance and the safety and comfort he USED to make her feel, and it saddened her when she realized that she no longer felt that way about him, her first boyfriend, her first kiss, her first love?  
  
  
Did I really love him or did I only say it to please him?  
  
  
She wasn't so sure about it anymore, because when she let herself think about it, being totally honest with herself for the first time now, she doubted she really had loved him. Yes, she cared about him deeply, but when she used to say those three words she never felt at ease, she always felt a little pressured, almost obligated to please, to be the perfect girlfriend, with her perfect boyfriend.  
  
  
That was past now.  
  
  
Jess was different. Jess is different. I never knew anyone like him before he came to Stars Hollow. From the first moment I saw him he made me curios.  
He intrigued me, and I was drawn to him. I wanted to know him better and I wanted to know his opinion on everything and anything, when comes to think of it now, I simply enjoy being beside him. He doesn't have to talk, The silence becomes him too, we never had uncomfortable silences, well counting out right now, although, it's not so uncomfortable really, lying my head on his thigh while he's reading to me, his voice operates as a tranquillizer on my racing mind, and heart.  
  
  
With Jess things are different. I feel as if I can talk to him, really talk to him about anything I like and he'll understand and he'll be genuinely interested in my opinion and whether he'll agree or not we can discuss it and nerture each other minds. He widens my horizons. He makes me think and reevaluate my whole being. And my feelings. And desiers.  
  
  
Wow that was real deep... I shouls do this contemplative thing more often..  
  
  
And as for the future, who knows what the night might bring? 


	4. 02:05 Red Hot

24 Hours  
Chapter 4 - 02:05  
_________________  
  
Sorry forgot about the disclaimer on the 1st chap...  
So, I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N I just wanted your opinion about the writing style.. what do you think? It's my first fic ever and I would really appreciate criticism good or bad.. Thanks.  
  
Ah, and here I go trying to write some r/j hot stuff... hope it goes well.  
Maybe I should change the rating to R - please tell me what you think  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
A Mid Night Encounter  
  
Recap :  
  
So he read to her. And he wished.  
  
Rory's mind was racing with thoughts about past, present and future.  
  
Jess was different. Jess is different  
  
He makes me think and reevaluate my whole being. And my feelings. And desiers.  
  
And as for the future, who knows what the night might bring?  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
02:05  
  
  
  
  
Rory looked at the bright moon. It was no longer unbearably hot and there was a light breeze. It was a beautiful night. No doubt here. And after she contemplated for the last hour or so, She now came to a realization that it'll probably be a magical night non the less.   
  
She was frightened and excited at the same time. She felt a rush of anticipation go through her body.   
She enjoyed a few more relaxing moments listening to Jess' voice move through the warm air, and then a look of determination spread on her face. She can do it, there is no way she can keep denying her true feelings now.   
  
  
Rory raised herself into a sitting position and immediately Jess stopped reading and got up as well. He looked at her questioningly but didn't speak. He decided that it's her call now. She turned to look into his eyes, slowly a smile began to spread across her face and consequently a little one started to creep upon his face as well.   
  
There is no need for words.   
  
  
He made a small gesture with his head as if to say "I know, it's ok "and her smile grew wider.  
  
  
That's how it always was between them - no need for words.   
  
  
Rory lifted her hand slowly and stroked his lips again, only this time, he didn't have to restrain himself from returning the favor. Jess took her hand in his own and gently started pulling her towards him. They both could have swear that there was a spark when their lips touched for the first time ever. Yeh, there was an actual spark.   
  
  
At the first few seconds their lips onlt brushed each others, adjusting to the new overwhelming sensation that went through their bodies, but the need overtook them and soon they began kissing with a passion. The already hot air around them became red hot as Rory felt Jess' tongue demanding permission to enter. She opened her mouth and a battle for control began, both exploring each other and enjoying the sparks flying around them. (did I say red hot?)   
  
  
Rory's hands reached Jess' hair and Jess' began exploring her back up and down.   
But it wasn't enough. Then both needed more in order to discharge sll the pent up emotions and frustrations that the past few months held.   
  
  
Rory began to lower her hands towards his chest, wanting to feel the tight muscles she always took glances of at the diner when he was working. Jess' hand travelled over the sides of her body, accidentally grazing her breast, then not so accidentally going back to the same place and caressing her over her shirt.   
He couls feel her nipples harden through the fabric, and as her back arched he could feel her body move toward him.   
  
  
Jess looked at her face, her features showing her extreme delight, using one of his hands he gently held her chin signaling her to open her eyes. Rory, so caught up in the moment took a few seconds to realize what he wanted, but finally stared back at him, both with hugh smiles upon their faces and lust in their eyes.  
  
  
Looking into his eyes, Rory lightly pulled the tip of his shirt, signaling him to take it off. Jess looked at her and seeing her look took it off and kissed her forcefully. She moved her hands over his chest lightly, feeling a current go through her fingertips. They were still sitting but Rory, deeply immersed in her newly found teritory, pushed Jess on his back, while continuing her exploration, now she began kissing and teasing his buds. As she lightly bitten his nipple Jess felt a hit wave rush over him and groaned deeply, making Rory's enthusiasm rise.   
  
  
She felt his hands everywhere, roaming over her body and finally she felt him pulling her shirt up, but instead of feeling embarrassed about it she only fely happy 'cause she'll be closer to him now. Rory decided to be bold and, moving her hands to her back opened her bra. The piece of cloth fell on his bare chest and she was there in front of him in all her glory..  
  
  
Jess looked at her in awe. she was amazing.  
  
  
Rory lowered herslf on Jess, absorbing his heat and kissing him strongly. Jess' last remains of self control began to drift away and he rolled them over so that he was straddeling her. He took his time to look at her for a moment and then lowered his head toward her breasts taking one in his mouth while his hand teased the other exposed nipple.  
A low moan rose from Rory's throat as Jess kept sucking and licking her breast. She kept moving her hand over his back and to his hair, amazed by all the appealing possibilities.   
  
  
Jess was on top of her now, and as he adjusted himself, Rory suddenly felt him between her legs. He stopped his actions abruptly and looked into her beautiful blue eyes asking her permission to continue. Rory's eyes full of lust bore into his browns as she pushed herself against his hips.  
  
  
The sensation was again, overwhelming. 


	5. 03:05 It's Only Thunder

24 Hours  
Chapter 5 - 03:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
* Please Notice that I've decided to change the rating to R to be safe *   
  
A/N I just wanted to thank the ones who took their time to review my story.. you make me feel good about it, and this being my first try, means the world to me. Thank you so much.  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
A Mid Night Encounter  
  
Recap:  
  
  
And as for the future, who knows what the night might bring?  
  
She now came to a realization that it'll probably be a magical night non the less.  
  
There is no need for words.  
  
That's how it always was between them - no need for words.  
  
Jess looked at her in awe. she was amazing.  
  
Jess was on top of her now, and as he adjusted himself, Rory suddenly felt him between her legs. He stopped his actions abruptly and looked into her beautiful blue eyes asking her permission to continue. Rory's eyes full of lust bore into his as she pushed herself against his hips.  
  
The sensation was again, overwhelming.  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
03:05  
  
Time flew by and they were both on cloud nine.  
Actualy, for a moment there, Rory felt as if she was levitating out of her body and watching herself, since it was so not like her to be doing those things out there in the middle of the night, but then again, feeling him was so good and so natural that she shoved that thought out of her mind. They were both very engrossed with their actions as they suddenly heard a great "thud" out of nowhere.  
  
  
Both of them stopped dead their actions and held the other tight. Looking at each other as if being caught, well, they were actualy being caught..  
Fear and embarrassment as well as a little guilt went through their minds as they wondered about the source of the noise.  
They were still half naked, lying together on the bridge under the moonlight. Well, the moonlight was kinda gone now that they were thinking about it.  
After a few more second of confusion a lightning stroke and heavy drops of rain started to pour from the sky, breaking the thick and humid air, as well as their steamy trance.  
  
  
They felt the heavy drops and rolled on their backs, still breathing heavly, both looking at the sky as relief and amusement replaced their previous thoughts.  
  
  
After a few silent moment they moved their gazes toward each other, almost surprised at themselves as their trance broke, both feeling a bit dazed and light headed,.  
  
  
"Rory" Jess almost whispered his face concerned as he spoke  
"Are you ok?"  
  
  
She just hugged him and buried her head in his chest as she started to giggle uncontrollably and, although uncommon for him to do so, Jess got caught up in the moment and did so too (well, maybe not giggled but certainly laughed as unconrolably as she did).  
  
  
They just kept lying there laughing and watching the sky, enjoying the fact that they are together on this beautiful and magical night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
I know that it's really short, but I wanted to add a chapter tonight and I need to go to sleep now (I have like 4 hours left of the night..) and I also think that as short as it is it's perfect this way. ;D 


	6. 04:05 Night Swimming

24 Hours  
Chapter 6 - 04:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
To all my reviewers - Thank you so much you make me happy :D   
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Recap:  
They suddenly heard a great "thud" out of nowhere.  
  
After a few more second of confusion a lightning stroke and heavy drops of rain started to pour from the sky.   
  
They just kept lying there laughing and watching the sky, enjoying the fact that they are together on this beautiful and magical night.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
  
04:05  
  
Night Swimming  
  
  
As the time passed and they both relaxed, Rory started to feel very aware to the fact that she was still topless, so she grabbed her shirt and wore it, but right away resumed her previous comfortable position beside Jess.  
  
  
The rain stopped after a little while and the air was now clear and refresed. However, by then they were both pretty soaked in a mixture of sweat and water.   
  
  
"So.." Rory said, breaking the relaxing silence   
"So.. " Jess echoed her, turning towards her and smiling a sly smile  
  
  
"That was.." She started  
"Interesting?" Jess questioned in an amused tone  
  
  
"Actualy, I was going for something more like 'wow' " She returned his smile.  
"Yeah, I think I'll go with that too" He agreed, a wider smile spreading over his face.  
  
  
"So.." now Jess began, as he rose up to a sitting position  
"Wanna go for a swim?"  
  
  
"Well, we're kinda wet already, so what the heck?" She said   
"But you're first" She continued with a devious tone right before she pushed him into the water.  
  
  
Rory set on the edge of rhe bridge, laughing at Jess. "Got you!"  
"Hey, that's not fair.." he said as he quickly grabbed her hand and, before she was able to draw it back, pulled her in with him.  
  
  
"Got you back" he smirked.  
  
  
Rory pretended to be hurt and began spraying water all over his smirking face.  
Jess didn't take long to recover and shortly after, they were involved in a full force water-war.   
They were fighting for a good ten minutes, both laughing and enjoying themselves when Rory suggested that maybe they should stop and get out of the water, in order to dry their cloths, because it was really getting late.  
  
  
"Hey Rory" Jess' face curved into a devious smirk   
"We don't have to get out, we can dry them and still stay in the water.."  
"And how exactly can we do ..." She stopped at once as realization struck her and she immediately turned bourdeaux.  
  
  
"Ah..uah.."   
  
  
"Don't worry I was just kidding" Jess tried to relax her when he saw that she was very uncomfortable. He moved a bit closer to her and touched her hand as a gesture of comfort, in order to ease her embarrassment.  
  
  
Although he meant it only as a peace gesture, Chills went through Rory's body as she felt his touch and she trembled slightly. When they had their little scene before, she didn't have time to think about what she was doing, she was operating on pure instinct, but now, when she had time, she finally understood what they meant in all those books when they talked about passion and lust.  
  
  
'So, this is how it feels like..' She thought to herself  
  
  
She wanted him.  
  
  
Jess felt it too. The tension in the air was thick.  
  
  
They looked at each other and locked eyes.  
  
  
Again, Rory broke the silence and totally surprised Jess.  
"Well, it's not like you haven't..you know..seen..before " She smiled shyly.  
  
'She is definitely full of surprises tonight' Jess thought to himself.  
  
  
"Are you..sure? I really didn't mean to pressure..you know?"  
  
  
"Feeling prudish tonight are we?" She teasingly asked Jess as she began to feel more confident.  
  
  
Rory closed the small gap between them, keeping the eye contact all along.  
Jess was indeed surprised, but when he felt her near him he was definitely out of shock, and embraced her tightly to him. They stood there, hugged for a few seconds and then, as if they were completely coordinated, Jess' hands grabbed her shirt as Rory's hands went toward his jeans buttons.  
  
  
Jess pulled Rory's wet shirt over her head as she unbuttoned his first button. They took their time to savor each other this time. Jess broke their moment with a shy smile as he told Rory "If you're taking my idea, we might as well make sure that your shirt will be dry.. " and he squeezed the water out of the shirt and stretched it over the bridge's warm wood.   
  
After the short intermission, they went back to their previous position facing each other, renewing the eye contact as their hands started unbuttoning each others' buttons under the water.   
  
They discarded the pants, and again, with a smile, jess repeated his squeezing ceremony, allowing Rory time to adore his strong muscels and well built body.   
  
  
Finally, Jess was finished with the cloths, and slowly he began to approach Rory. He as well, was adoring her with his eyes. He was only a few centimeters away from her now, and they both moved to closed the gap.   
  
  
The feeling was amazing. They both were able to feel each and every part of the other when their bodies met. They kissed passionately while their hands roamed over each other's bodies', exploring new territories.  
They both felt their passion built as they were moving together enjoying the friction their bodies created.  
  
  
When he felt himself on the verge, Jess was about to do probably one of the most difficult things he ever done. He had to control himself.  
  
"Rory" Jess murmured   
"Rory.."  
"Jess" Rory countered almost groaning  
  
  
"We can't do it.."  
"We don't have any kind of protection"   
"It's too dangerous.. we should "  
"Stop"  
  
  
Jess' words activated an alarm voice in Rory's head. For years her mother had been warning her about those things.   
  
  
"You're right" she whispered, disappointment obvious in her voice.  
  
  
After he heard her tone he added with a gentle voice   
"But I'm not finished with you.. we'll just.. postpone"  
  
  
She smiled back at him, both of them breathing hard, trying to calm themselves and regain control.  
  
  
"Lets get out and dry" Rory suggested  
"c'mon" Jess agreed and held his hand to help her out.  
  
  
Their cloths were still a little damp, but they wore them anyway.  
After they finished getting dressed, Jess took Rory's hand again and they both set down on the bridge, Rory's back pressed into Jess' chest, both curled together.  
  
  
"Jess"   
"Yeah..?"  
"I'm breaking up with Him first thing in the morning" She told him in a low voice and turned around to face him, a small smile on her face.  
For a while they just looked at each other.   
  
  
"I want to be more to you than just a friend" She finally said.   
  
  
  
And Jess' mouth curved into a genuine smile for the first time in years now.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I hope I did fine 'cause I'm not so sure about this chap. Please tell me what you think.. ;D 


	7. 05:05 Sunrise

24 Hours  
Chapter 7 - 05:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
To all my reviewers - Thank you so much you make me happy :D  
This review thing is really addicting... I keep on checking my mail for them ;D  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Recap:  
"Wanna go for a swim?"  
  
The tension in the air was thick.  
  
Jess was about to do probably one of the difficult things he ever done. He had to control himself.  
"Stop"  
  
"But I'm not finished with you.. we'll just.. postpone"  
  
"I want to be more to you than just a friend" She finally said.   
  
And Jess' mouth curved in a genuine smile for the first time in years now.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
05:05  
  
Sunrise   
  
  
They just set there curled together, Smiles on their faces, in a comfortable silence for a while, revelling in the recognition and confirmation they both felt now toward the other's feelings.  
  
  
Rory was so absorbed in her serenity that she started to doze off to sleep.  
Jess felt her body relaxing and soon her breathing became even as she fell asleep. Jess looked at his watch and saw that it was almost 05:10 and soon the sun will rise, so he decided that he'll let her sleep for a few minutes, and wake her up to watch the sunrise with him.  
  
  
Approximately fifteen minutes later Jess started to rock her lightly and called her is a gentle voice to wake her up.  
"Rory.." He called her as he lightly stroked het arm  
"Rory.." Now he was tapping her on the shoulder   
"Rory!" He finally called in a higher voice   
  
  
"Mom I'm tired.. 5 more minutes..Please" Rory begged half sleeping  
"Rory.. it's me Jess" He told her in an amused voice  
"Wha..? Jess?" Her head began to clear as she talked   
"Open your eyes Rory, The sun is Rising" Jess said  
  
  
Her memory coming back, Rory turned toward Jess slowly, and gave him a little sweet kiss.   
  
"Morning" she said in a drowsy voice  
  
  
Then, they both looked at the sky, Jess still holding Rory, as the sun began to rise spectacularly. There was no argument it was the best sunrise ever.   
  
  
"It's getting late.." Rory spoke  
"Yeah, we probably should go back before some big mouth will see us and report the whole town about it by breakfast" Jess said in an amused tone  
"Come on, I'll walk you home"  
  
  
They got up, and holding hands, began strolling towards Rory's house. As they came near the house they made an effort not to be seen by any prying eyes, as Rory carefully crawled back into her room through the half open window, sneaking a quick kiss to Jess before closing her window.  
  
  
Jess smiled and waved her, mouthing "Later" before he turned and disappeared in the diner's direction.  
  
  
  
05:45   
  
Rory stood by her window for a few minutes, looking outside.   
'What a night' She thought to herself, a little smile spread on her face.   
'And what a difficult morning it's going to be' she added in her head when she remembered what she'll have to do in a few hours.  
'But then again, an end is always a beginning of something else' And she had a good feeling about this one.  
  
  
She quickly changed to her PJ's and crawled into bed. She set te alarm clock to 06:25 and closed her eyes.  
'Gonna be a long day..' She thought before she drifted to sleep.  
  
  
Jess walked quickly to the diner, knowing that luke took a shower each morning at about this time, he sneaked through the back door into the diner, climbed the steps, and waited behind the closed door untill he heard the shower go on, and then, carefully crept into the apartment and straight into his room, praying that luke never took a peek into it before he went to the shower.  
  
  
  
Might as well go to sleep now.  
  
  
It's still a school day.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
I know, It's SHORT But I Hope you'll like it still. ;D 


	8. 06:05 It's Still A School Day

24 Hours  
Chapter 8 - 06:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
To all my reviewers - Thank you so much you make me happy :D  
This review thing is really addicting... I keep on checking my mail for them ;D  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you home"  
  
'Gonna be a long day..' She thought before she drifted to sleep.  
  
Might as well go to sleep now.  
  
It's still a school day.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
06:05  
  
It's still a school day  
  
  
Jess barely had fifteen minutes of sleep before a he heard Luke's loud shout telling him it's time to get up. He was exhausted. Fifteen minutes of sleep definitely were not considered a good night sleep. But then again, as he reflected last nights' events he felt a little more energetic.  
  
  
Although he just left Rory's window thirty minutes ago, he was thrilled by the thought of seeing her soon, when Lorelai and her will come for their morning fix and breakfast. He was very interested to know how Rory is going to treat him in front of everybody this morning.   
  
  
Rory's morning started as usual, with her alarm clock mooing into her ear at exactly 06:25. She was about to smack it and go back to her sweet sleep,but at the last second before doing that, she remembered why she was so tired and what she's going to do today, and pressed the snooze button instead.  
  
  
With the next MOO she was up. Feeling her head a bit dizzy, she sat back on the bed for a minute in order to calm herself, and then she continued her daily routine, but a little more shaky than usually.  
  
  
Soon enough Lorelai was up too, cheerful as ever, toatally unaware of her daughters hang-over feeling.  
  
  
"Rise and shine lazy head, you've been sleeping for like, forever"   
"Mommy needs coffee" Lorelai screamed in Rory's direction, causing little explosions in Rory's head. That made Rory promise herself to never get drunk if the feeling is anything like what she's experiencing right now. It was like there's a herd of oohmpa loompas singing in her head every time her mother spoke. Not a nice way to wake up.  
  
  
"Let's go, I'm ready" She told Lorelai as she entered the kitchen and took a sip   
of her mother's coffee.   
  
  
07:00  
  
  
"Lukey! Coffee!" Lorelai shouted as they entered the diner, what made Rory's face to twist in pain.  
  
  
"Hey Luke" Rory said as she neared the counter. He gave her a little smile and a cup of coffee "Good morning Rory".  
  
  
"Hey Rory"   
  
  
Rory's heart immediately began to beat faster as she heard the voice coming from the stair's direction.   
  
  
Rory's lips uncontrollably curved into a smile and she turned her head towards Jess. "Hi"  
  
  
  
"So, We meet again" He said, his smile mimicing hers.  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
I was planning on going to sleep after I wrote chapter 7, but this one just had to write itself, so here ya' go. Enjoy. 


	9. 07:05 We Meet Again

24 Hours  
Chapter 9 - 07:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
To all my reviewers - Thank you so much you make me happy :D  
This review thing is really addicting... I keep on checking my mail for them ;D  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
"Hey Rory" Rory's heart immediately began to beat faster as she heard the voice coming from the stair's direction.   
  
  
Rory's lips uncontrollably curved into a smile and she turned her head towards Jess. "Hi"  
  
"So, We meet again" His smile mimicing hers.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
07:05  
  
  
We Meet Again  
  
  
They both had the goofiest smiles ever and, considering the fact that they were staring at each other like that for the past two minutes, it was impossible for Lorelai to hold back her comment anymore and with a questioning look on her face she said "Hey, Luke, I think they just fell In love.."  
  
  
Rory and Jess broke the stare, hearing Lorelai's question/declaration. Rory's face instantly turned red and to everyone's surprise it was obvious on Jess' face that he was a little embarrassed.  
  
  
Lorelai looked at Rory, then Jess, then back at Rory, confused. Luke followed her look too.   
  
  
"Hey Rory, can we talk for a minute upstairs?" Jess asked her quietly  
"Sure" She said and got up to followe him upstairs  
  
  
"Hey hey" Lorelai called her  
"Fill me in..What's that all about?"  
  
  
"Mom, can we talk later, Please?" Rory pleaded with her voice  
  
  
Lorelai raised a brow and then pouted lightly "Yeah, sure...whatever..leave your mother in the dark why don't you? no worry about me, we'll talk later"  
  
  
Rory was satisfied with her mock hurt consent and then turned to face Luke.   
"Can you make me some pancakes please?"  
"I'll be right back" Rory said to a confused Luke  
  
  
Upstairs   
  
  
"I missed you.." Jess whispered in her ear as they went into the apartment.  
  
"How are you?" He asked her  
  
  
"Tired"  
  
"I think that I know how a hang over feels like" Rory said to him  
  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean"  
  
  
"Jess..?"  
  
  
"Yes?"  
  
  
"I missed you too" She smiled a shy smile and looked at him  
  
  
Jess took a few steps towards her.  
  
  
"I didn't say anything to my mom yet"   
  
"I need to talk to him too.."  
  
  
"It's ok" Jess spoke in a gentle tone  
  
"I understand what you mean..until you'll tell him..no public shows right?" he smiled a little devious smile.  
  
  
"Thanks.." Rory said  
  
"It's not that I don't want people to know" She continued  
  
"I just don't want to hurt him more than I have to"   
  
"But I'm gonna talk to him today anyway"  
  
  
"Don't worry I understand" Jess reassured her   
  
  
"Well, My pancakes are probably ready.. I should really go now" Rory mumbled quickly.  
  
  
"Will I see you later?" Jess asked  
  
  
"As usuall, before Friday night hell" She smiled at him  
  
  
Rory was about to open the door when Jess' voice stopped her   
  
  
"What about private?"  
  
  
"What?" She didn't understand   
  
  
"Private shows, what about them?" He asked raising his eyebrow suggestively   
  
  
"Are they banned too?" He continued as he closed the last small gap between them  
  
  
"I belive we can overlook those" She replayed teasingly  
  
  
"So" he whispered his breath tickling her mouth  
  
"Well, I guess The Show must go on"... Rory said playfully  
  
  
Their lips met slowly, the spark they felt the first time, making an encore appearance. It was a short but satisfying kiss and after they parted, the goofy smiles came back...  
  
  
"Enjoy your pancakes" Jess told her as she opened the door and walked out towards the diner.   
  
  
"Thanks, I will"   
  
"Later.."   
  
  
Rory went down the stairs and sat back beside her mother. Just then Luke came out of the kitchen with her pancakes. Rory thanked him and started to eat, trying to avoid Lorelai's stares.  
  
She ate for a few minutes until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
  
"Ok Ok I'll talk" She said defeated  
  
"C'mon give it to me" Lorelai said a big smile on her face  
  
  
"Well, you know that lately I've been kind of feeling ..suffocated"  
  
"Yes"   
  
"And I almost didn't talk with ... Dean.."  
  
"Continue please"  
  
"The thing is ..."  
  
  
"I think.."  
  
  
"I.."  
  
  
"You want to break up with him don't you?" Lorelai asked   
  
  
"Well, yes" Rory confirmed  
  
  
"And the Jess THING we just witnessed before?" Lorelai pryed..  
  
  
"Well maybe..somthing like you said" Rory mumbled quietly  
  
  
"Ah ha!" Lorelai's mouth curled in an evil smirk "I knew it"  
  
  
"Well, please don't tell anyone untill I'll tell Dean..Please mom"  
  
  
"Sure babe..I was just kidding" Lorelai calmed her  
  
  
"When are you gonna tell him?"  
  
  
"I hope that maybe" She started  
  
  
"Hey Ror" A voice behind her said  
  
  
Rory froze. Lorelai gave her a sympathetic look and patted her hand  
"Good luck" She whispered to Rory  
  
  
"Oh hi DEAN" Rory said   
  
  
"You want me to walk you to the bus stop?" He asked in a cheerful tone  
  
  
"Sure DEAN, lets go"  
  
  
Rory reluctantly got up from her sit, took her bag and followed Dean outside.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
More coming soon.. If you have any comments or ideas - I'd love to hear from you ;D 


	10. 08:05 On The Way To Hell

24 Hours  
Chapter 10 - 08:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
To all my reviewers - Thank you so much you make me happy :D  
A/N I don't know when the day at chilton begins so I'm assuming it's 09:00 AM  
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
Lorelai looked at Rory, then Jess, then back to Rory, confused. Luke followed her look too.   
  
"You want to break up with him don't you?" Lorelai asked   
  
"Hey Ror" A voice behind her said  
  
"Oh hi DEAN" Rory said   
  
Rory reluctantly got up from her sit, took her bag and followed Dean outside.  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
08:05  
  
  
On The Way To Hell  
  
  
"Rory, Is everyting Ok? You look kind of tired" Dean said in a worried tone  
  
  
'Oh, well you see, It's just that I didn't sleep last night 'cause I was with Jess...' Rory guiltily thought to herself before she said "I'm fine, it's just that I didn't sleep well last night".  
  
'Oh, he's being considerate.. thats gonna help my guilt..'   
  
  
Dean tried to take her hand, but at the last second she elegantly averted it and put it in her pocket, as if she didn't notice his gesture.  
  
  
They fell into a tense silence, walking side by side.   
After what seemed like eternity, they arrived to the bench beside bus stop. For a few seconds they just stood there, looking into the distance.  
  
  
Finally, when she couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore and was about to talk, Dean took her by surprise as he spoke in a low voice "I've missed you Ror".  
  
  
'Oh No... What do i say now?'   
'Ah, good to know, but i was kind of busy so i didn't notice?'   
'Or maybe: Ah, really? I never listened to the dozens of messages you left me and ignored them...'  
  
'You're such a good girlfriend...' A little imaginary red devil spoke in her head   
  
'Was' She corrected him  
  
'Not until you'll tell him' The little devil challenged her  
  
  
'There's no easy way to say it..' She thought to herself  
'But this is what I want, what I need...'  
'Go on Rory you can do it' She tried to gain her determinition again  
'go Rory go Rory' The Little devil added  
  
  
"There's no easy way to say it" She said after a long pause  
'I want a divorce.. ' Suddenly jumped into her head  
  
  
"I think we should break up"   
  
  
Dean's face fell promptly after her last word.   
  
  
"I don't feel the same anymore.."   
'Yeah, you're in love with Jess now' The devil in her head smiled deviously  
  
  
"But Rory.. love you.." He chocked  
  
  
"I'm really really sorry Dean, I never meant to hurt you.." She almost whispered  
'Good line..' The devil clapped  
  
  
"So why are you doing this?"  
  
  
"I'm Sorry"  
'Smooth, Real smooth...just ignore the Jess situation'   
  
  
There was a quiet moment. Then, All of the sudden Dean's face turned bright red as realization dawned him.  
  
  
"I knew it, I knew something was wrong"  
  
"He finally got to you, didn't he?"  
  
"He's playing with your mind Rory"   
  
"He doesn't really want you, you know, He'll just have some fun and look for another game"  
  
"He'll never love you like I do"  
  
"you're nothing to him, Just an easy innocent target"  
  
  
  
"He'll use you and dump you"  
  
  
  
Rory was taken aback and a little offended by his loud outburst, but she tried to keep her face unaffected  
  
  
"Please, Dean, I don't want things to end this way.."  
  
"I.. still care about you"   
'Good one Rory.. A real classic' The red one cheered   
  
  
"Oh, good to know, thank you so much Rory" He said bitterly and stormed away.  
  
  
'guess you won't get to keep the kids' The little red devil in her head joked  
'Oh, shut up' She told herself   
  
  
Rory was upset, but she fought her tears firmly. By the time their whole scene ended a few people were staring at her, and she felt like digging a hole and crawling into it was a good alternative.   
  
  
As you know news travel fast in Stars Hollow...   
  
  
  
She knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant experience, but this..., she never expected him to be so nasty.  
  
  
Her bus was about to come in two more minutes.   
She took a peek towards the diner 'I wish Jess was here' she thought to herself.   
  
  
Just as she finished her thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder, and immediately knew who it was.   
  
"Hey" Jess whispered  
  
"Hi"   
  
"Have a good ride" He told her and lightly kissed her forehead  
  
"Thanks" Rory felt her mouth curve slightly  
  
"I'll see you later" He smiled at her reassuringly, and started in the direction of SHH.  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please tell me what you think about it, it's a little different..(to tell you the truth the thought about a truck hitting Dean after his outburst crossed my mind..) and if you have any ideas for the next few hours... I'm not sure about them yet. 


	11. 09:05 Hell, It's Chilton

24 Hours  
Chapter 11 - 09:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N I don't know when the day at chilton begins so I'm assuming it's 09:00 AM  
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
"I think we should break up"   
"He'll use you and dump you"  
  
"I'll see you later" He smiled at her reassuringly, and started in the direction of SHH.  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
09:05  
  
  
Hell, It's Chilton   
  
  
The bus ride was horrible. People kept staring her the whole drive and she kept trying to bury herself in her book but to no avail.. She still felt the gazes and she couldn't concentrate.  
  
  
Rory was sitting at her first class now, a blank expression on her face, contemplating the situation.  
  
  
Her mind raced.  
  
  
She knew everything Dean had said was pure anger and jealousy and that she has no doubt about Jess, but she was still troubled about his reaction. He was so out of line. Ok, he was hurt, but to humiliate her like that, in public, a minute after he had claimed he loved her?   
  
That's not love. That's just cruel. And Rude. And ***   
  
urrggg!  
  
Doesn't matter now.  
  
Don't have to think about it.  
  
  
Focus on something positive.  
  
  
  
Jess.   
  
  
Just thinking about him made her feel light headed and a goofy smile threathened to take over her previous blank expression.  
  
  
He was so nice today, when he saw me at the bus stop, he knew I needed to think about what happened and he didn't even ask, he never pressures me like Dean always has. He knows when there's no need for words.   
  
  
Jess.   
  
  
Actualy, when she continued thinking about him she started to feel a bit flustered and a light blush crept upon her cheeks as she remembered what she was doing with Jess only a few hours ago.  
  
'I know what you did last summer' a little voice in her head sing songed   
  
She kept thinking about Jess, eyes glazed and smile wide, 'I can't wait to see him..' when her little soft bubble was torn by a loud voice.  
  
  
"Miss Gilmore.. Miss Gilmore"   
  
"Aah?" Rory felt a little disoriented  
  
"Earth to Ms. Gilmore.." The voice became even more irritated now  
  
  
Finally she snapped back into reality and, blushing deeply, mumbled "Oh, I'm sorry.." an embarrassed look on her face.  
  
  
'Whatever you do don't fall asleep' the voice came back   
'Why do I keep on reciting these film quotes?' that's really annoying  
  
  
..."Well as I was saying, we have a new student joining us today. Class, please welcome Mr. Dugrey."   
  
  
'OMG'  
  
  
'I see dead people' She thought to herself..  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Good? Bad? Tristan?!... Muha..Muhahahah I'll be back.. Soon.. 


	12. 10:05 A Crack In His Shell

24 Hours  
Chapter 12 - 10:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Recap:  
  
Focus on something positive.  
  
Jess.  
  
"Earth to Ms. Gilmore.." The voice became even more irritated now  
  
"..Please welcome Mr. Dugrey"  
  
* relates to next chap, really.  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
10:05  
  
  
A Crack In His Shell  
  
  
Jess was happy.  
  
  
Truly, genuinely Happy.  
  
  
He sat in his Lit class, Happy.  
  
  
Mr. Brown was talking about poetry, and after listening to the poem he recited, Jess felt that he can really relate to the subject of the class today.  
  
  
  
"It doesn't matter how long we may have been stuck in a sense of our limitations,  
If we go into a darkened room and turn on the light,  
it doesn't matter if the room has been dark for a day, or a week, or ten thousand years--  
we turn on the light and it is illumined. Once we contact our capacity for love and happiness...the light has been turned on."  
  
*By Sharon Salzberg*  
  
  
For the first time since he came to SHH, he had actualy shown interest in class.  
  
And it was because of Rory, It is because of Rory.. Always Rory..  
  
  
To Jess, the poem reflected his own feelings. It was the exact place he and Rory were in - Their light has been turned on.  
  
And for the first time since he participated in this lesson, people heard him talk, and well, Jess sure knows how to talk when he wants to, And at that exact moment, it's not only that he wanted to, he felt like he needed to.  
  
  
The class was amazed. Hell, Mr. Brown was left open mouthed after Jess finished.  
  
  
And as he spoke, a little crack in his shell fractured. And it felt Good.  
  
  
  
Jess was officially on top of the world, and he kinda liked it...  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I like this one... A little Jess fix.. at your service 


	13. 11:05 I See Dead People

24 Hours  
Chapter 13 - 11:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N I don't know when the day at chilton begins so I'm assuming it's 09:00 AM  
  
I don't want to break the story's frame, but in order not to bore you and myself, (when there's not enough r/j I feel like the story is slipping) I might write some of the next few "hours" in as shorter chapters.  
  
Please tell me what you think  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Recap:  
Focus on something positive.  
  
Jess.  
  
"Earth to Ms. Gilmore.." The voice became even more irritated now  
  
"..Please welcome Mr. Dugrey"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
11:05  
  
  
I See Dead People  
  
  
  
"Happy to see me, Mary?"  
  
  
Tristan. She wasn't in the mood for his harassment today.  
  
  
"Hey Satan" Rory said in a bored tone  
  
  
"Missed me much, ah?" He countered  
  
  
"Whatever.." She mumbled   
  
  
"What are you doing here, anyway?"  
"Stole some shoe paste or something?" She teased  
  
  
"Nah.."  
"I wanted to see you so much that I managed to persuade my father" he told her   
  
  
"Ohh, I'm touched" She said in a sarcastic tone  
  
"But hey, welcome back" She now smiled at him and her tone softened  
"I'm happy for you" She added genuinely  
  
  
"Well see you later Satan.." Rory finally said and turned to her next class. To her surprise, he just followed her.  
  
  
"Following me?" Rory asked amused  
  
  
"Isn't it bag boy's job?" he asked his brow raising  
  
  
Rory's face twitched slightly as she said in a cold voice  
"No, it's not"  
  
  
"Trouble in heaven?" he asked interested  
  
  
"You can say it"  
"I broke up with him"  
  
  
Tristan was taken by surprise.   
  
  
"And finally he shuts up.." Rory joked trying to break the awkwardness as they entered the class.  
  
* Chemistry lesson. *  
  
  
The teacher, Mrs. Hogan told them to open their books on page 93.   
  
  
"Miss Gilmore, will you please read the first paragraph to the class?"  
  
  
"Sure, Mrs. Hogan"  
  
  
Rory started to read the text, unaware to Tristan's thoughtful stare.  
  
  
"The arrangement of electrons in the outer shell explains why some elements are chemically very active"  
  
Tristan's head was full of thoughts. And Hope.   
  
"For example, an atom that "needs" two electrons to completely fill the valence shell would rather react with another atom which must give up two electrons to satisfy its valence."  
  
Her words seemed to have double meaning to him.   
  
"If the atom needed two electrons and only picked up one, it would still actively seek"  
  
'Mary, Mary, what you do to me' He thought to himself  
  
"Atoms are joined or bonded together through this interaction of their electrons. There are several types of chemical bonds that hold atoms together..."  
  
'Yes, there are, and I sure hope we'll bond Mary..'  
  
  
"Thank you Misss Gilmore, Mr. Green you may countinue.." Mrs. Hogan said  
  
  
As Rory raised her head from the book, she caught a glimps of Tristan's stare, and one more thing she was able to notice, was the lustful look in his eyes.  
  
  
'Oh, did he just stared at me?' Rory was a little shocked by the look she saw in his eyes  
'I sure hope that he doesn't have a wrong idea..'  
  
  
Tristan saw her looking at him and you can say that he well...misinterpreted her intentions.  
  
  
Class was over now and Tristan approached Rory's desk.  
  
  
'Oh, boy.. two times a day.. just my luck' Rory thoght to herself as she saw the determined look on his face.  
  
  
He took his decision to tell her how he really feels about her. Little did he know..   
  
  
"Hey, Rory" he decided to use her name appropriately   
  
  
"Yikes.. No luck for me today!" Rory sighed  
  
  
All of the sudden Tristan didn't look so confident to her, she could have swore he actully looked a little fightened as he looked at her.  
  
  
"I wanted to ask you something.. seriously.." he told her with a low voice  
  
"Since you and bag boy broke up, I was wondering if you'de like to go out with me?" He finshed  
  
  
"Oh, Tristan, I'm sorry, bit I'm kind of seeing someone... "  
  
  
"Ah.."   
  
  
"He was the main reason I broke up with Dean, actualy."She managed to say   
  
  
"Well, no hard feelings" Tristan tried to lighten the mood  
  
"Just thought I'll try, you know.." he mumbled  
  
  
"Don't worry about it" She said   
  
on second thought she added "Actualy, that's a very good teasing material, I think I'll use next time you'll pester me" She said in a friendly way, letting him know that things will be normal again.  
  
  
"Thanks Rory" Tristan said, understanding what she was doing.  
  
  
"See you later Mary..." Tristan said as he walked out of the class.  
  
  
'Well 1/2 It's not such a bad statistics I guess' Rory thought to herself, satisfied about they way their conversation ended.   
  
  
'I think I'm getting better at this..'   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Well, Tristan has just left the premises... But it was nice seeing him, wasn't it? 


	14. 12:05 Lunch Break

24 Hours  
Chapter 14 - 12:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N I don't know when the day at chilton begins so I'm assuming it's 09:00 AM  
  
I don't want to break the story's frame, but in order not to bore you and myself, (when there's not enough r/j I feel like the story is slipping) I might write some of the next few "hours" in as shorter chapters.  
  
Please tell me what you think  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Recap:  
  
"Oh, Tristan, I'm sorry, but I'm kind of seeing someone... "  
  
"Don't worry about it"   
  
"Thanks Rory" Tristan said, understanding what she was doing.  
  
  
'I think I'm getting better at this..'   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
12:05  
  
  
Lunch Break  
  
  
  
* Chiltop prep *   
  
  
Rory was sitting alone, a food tray in front of her, headphones on, reading her latest book, completely disconnected from the cafeteria's buzz.   
  
  
The book was supposed to be quite good, but Rory had a really hard time concentrating today. She kept dozing off and on, daydreaming. She was listening to "Little pink stars" by Radish and the combination of her thoughts and the lyrics created a very intense impact on her.  
  
  
Her book long forgotten, Rory now willfully dozed off. She remembered every little detail of last night and as she reflected on it, a great feeling of warmth and affection encompassed her.   
  
  
Her head resting on the table, she could feel Jess' breath over her neck, his hands roaming her body lightly, moistness and darkness surrounding them...   
  
For the second time today, she was rudely interrupted mid-dream by an irritating voice, only that this one belonged to a very anxious Paris.   
  
  
"GGGGilmoreee" She almost shouted, pulling Rory's headphones  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" her irritating voice penetrated the delicate haze Rory was in.  
  
  
"Did you have to do that Paris?"   
  
  
"I was having a really good moment there..." Rory smiled to herself as she said it.  
  
  
Not even a Paris can take that away.  
  
  
"Sorry" Paris said  
  
  
And then began babbling on and on about something Rory didn't listend to...  
  
  
  
* SHH *  
  
  
Jess had a natural 'high' all morning.  
  
  
As he waited in the cafeteria's line people kept staring at him for some reason unbeknown to him. The line moved real slow, so he decided that he's not that hungry for cafeteria food, and went outside.   
  
  
He still had about twenty minutes of lunch break, so he eventually made a decision to take a walk to the diner and grab something to eat over there.  
  
  
Actualy he wasn't suppose to leave the school's area during the day, but it's not like dodging school was any kind of a challenge for him. Too easy.  
  
  
After all, Rory did call him "Dodger" for a reason.  
  
  
Thinking about her made his already huge smile widen even more, almost in a kind of a creepy way. That was probably what made Luke look at him questioningly as he walked into the diner.   
  
  
"Hey Jess.. What's with the smile?"   
  
  
"Ah..did you say something Luke?"   
  
  
"You look as if you've been doing something bad"  
  
  
"Did you do something to taylor again?"  
  
  
"What? What are you talking about? I just came to grab something to eat.."  
  
  
"So, what's with the smile?"  
  
  
It took Jess a few seconds, but finally he answered his uncle.  
  
  
"I guess I'm just HAPPY" He said aloud, probably for the first time in his life.  
  
  
Luke was confused. Again.   
  
  
"Kids..."  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
A/N about "little pink stars" I read about this song in one of the millions of fics that I read so I don't remember who made the reference to this song, but whoever did, thank you very much, I looked for it and it's really a great one.   
I also hope you won't mind me borrowing the idea... ;D  
  
  
Little Pink Stars / The lyrics:  
  
  
Barefoot in the sand,  
wishing God would lend a hand.  
Wave after wave comes crashing down,  
washing away a little more ground.  
Seems to me that's how all things are.  
  
Giving and taking little pink stars.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
  
Walking along with the ocean at my heels,  
loving the way the water feels.  
Up in the sky something catches my eye,  
as bright as a star in the northern sky.  
Seems to me that's how all things are,  
giving and taking little pink stars.   
  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
  
Seems to me that's how all things are.  
Giving and taking little pink stars.  
  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to feel you from the inside.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
I want the world to know that you're mine,  
I want to touch you.  
I want to touch you. 


	15. 13:05 A cliche' ?

24 Hours  
Chapter 15 - 13:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N Please Review..   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Recap:  
  
Her book long forgotten, Rory now willfully dozed off   
"Did you have to do that Paris?"   
"I was having a really good moment there..."   
  
"Hey Jess.. What's with the smile?"   
  
"Kids..."  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
13:05  
  
  
  
A Cliche' ?  
  
  
Jess left the diner and went back to school. He arrived just as the next period began. It was the second half of his Lit class. Shortly after Jess took his sit, Mr. Brown walked into class.  
  
  
Lit Class - Second Period   
  
  
"During the first half of class we've analyzed a poem by S. Salzberg, And I must say that some of you really took me by surprise.. " he said as he quickly glanced at Jess' direction.   
  
  
'Oh man, what's now? I'm teacher's pet?'   
  
  
"..And now we're moving on to our next subject, which is going to be 'Literature cliche's' "  
  
  
"Well, first of all could someone give me a simple definition of the word cliche please?" Mr. Brown asked, and a discussion began in class.  
  
...   
  
"Let's simplify things for you by first trying to think about movies' examples, which will probably be more intuitive to you, and then we'll move towards Literature."  
  
  
"Ok class, Quiet please. The first cliche' we are going to discuss refers to love stories. And is concentrating on the 'Poor Girl Saved By A Princess' concept".  
  
  
"Can someone think of an example for that one?"  
  
"Pretty woman"  
  
"Mystic pizza"  
  
"My fair lady"  
  
"Cinderella"  
  
  
Student began to throw ideas and a discussion on the concept developed.  
  
"Ok, class, good job. Now lets move the the second cliche', and probably the most common one: 'Bad boy meets good girl'. Let's hear your ideas".  
  
  
"Grease"   
  
"Dirty dancing"  
  
"The fonze in happy days" the class' clown joked   
  
"James Dean" someone called from the back   
  
  
"You can see that in each and every one of those, the basic plot is similar, they meet, the girl is attracted to his wild and mysterious side, they hook up and eventually the bad boy softens and starts to lose his edge as they live happily ever after"  
"Or at least have some good time.." Mr. Brown added with a wink and made the students laugh.  
  
  
"Now, can you think about books that uses this kind of concept?" Mr. Brown inquired  
  
  
  
  
That was when Jess stopped following the discussion.  
  
Only one horrifying thought filled his head...  
  
  
  
I've Became A Cliche' ?  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Hey, Don't worry about him he's still in his warm and fuzzy - happy world It's just that when the idea had popped in my head I decided I have to write this one and I think it turned out quite cool ;D  
  
Well, what do you think? R/R... 


	16. 14:05 World Shaking Revelations

24 Hours  
Chapter 16 - 14:05  
_________________  
  
  
As always, thank you thank you thank you for the ones who took their time to review. You are my fuel and motivation and you make me happy ;D  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N I'm assuming that the school day is over by 14:30 on Fridays.  
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
'Oh man, what's now? I'm teacher's pet?'   
  
...The second cliche', and probably the most common one: 'Bad boy meets good girl'  
  
  
'I've Became A Cliche' ?  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday 14:05  
  
  
World Shaking Revelations  
  
  
"Well class, have a nice weekend and don't forget about your assignment for next week..." Rory heard the teacher's voice saying somewhere in the distance, and started packing her belongings.  
  
  
Rory stepped out of Chilton's cold building into the beautiful sunny day, a smile spreading on her face as she acknowledged the fact that the week was over and she'll be home soon. And of course see Jess.   
  
  
She started towards the bus station, feeling cheerful and happy.   
  
  
For a moment, she felt as if she was being watched, but she looked behind her and didn't see anything special, but then, when she turned back, she saw ...  
  
  
'Jess?'  
  
  
It was Jess. In the flesh, it's just that she wasn't aware of it just yet, since after day dreaming about him all day long, she had a few seconds of confusion, as she tried to determine if he was the real thing or just another fantasy.  
  
  
She stared at him, a confused look on her face as she weighted the probabilities.  
  
  
"I'm here, aren't you happy to see me?" Jess asked, beginning to doubt himself for his spontaneous decision.  
  
  
His voice reached her brain, and hearing it, she snapped out of her reverie.  
  
  
In a matter of milliseconds, Rory's expression changed into a cheerful one, as she caught up with reality.   
  
  
'He is real..' She confirmed to herself as she hugged him vigorously.  
  
  
"I'm so happy to see you!"   
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
  
"Oh, just felt like seeing my..." Jess eyed her questioningly  
  
  
"Girlfriend" Rory answered/completed his question/statement, a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
  
"Oh yeah, can't a guy surprise his GIRLFRIEND anymore? What's happening to this world?" Jess joked, not hiding his great joy in pronouncing the word girlfriend.  
  
  
"Ah, nothing's wrong I was just surprised seeing my BOYFRIEND" Rory countered playfully.  
  
  
  
"Well, how was your day?" They both asked at the same time  
  
  
"You go first" Rory told Jess  
  
  
"Oh, that was one hell of a day..." He began   
  
  
"I've just found out that I'm a common cliche'..."  
  
  
"You see, we had a discussion in Lit class today.." He kept on telling her all about it, trying to ignore Rory's unsuccessful attempts to hide her huge grin.  
  
  
"So, are you sure you still want to be with me, after I've revealed this newfound information to you?"   
  
  
"Ain't I like already a part of it? I mean, being the good girl in the story and all.."   
  
  
"Well, I never thought about that.." Jess made a show of musing  
  
  
Then, after a moment of fabricated pondering he said "Guess we're gonna have a really cheesy, great love story, being two common cliche's..." Jess smiled brightly at her.  
  
  
"Guess we will" Rory agreed mimicking his smile.  
  
  
"Well Rory, how was your day? Had any world shaking revelations as I had?"  
  
  
"Nah, I believe nothing can compare to your enlightenment... But I did have a few surprises of my own.." She started telling him about the whole Tristan incident.  
  
  
  
"Well, wanna go do something really cliche'?" Jess offered as he opened the truck's passenger's door for Rory.  
  
  
  
"After you, James.." 


	17. 15:05 A Challenge And Lunch

24 Hours  
Chapter 17 - 15:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N   
  
Please Review!!! ;D  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Recap:  
  
"Oh yeah, can't a guy surprise his GIRLFRIEND anymore? What's happening to this world?" Jess joked, not hiding his great joy in pronouncing the word girlfriend.  
  
"Ah, nothing's wrong I was just surprised seeing my BOYFRIEND" Rory countered playfully.  
  
"Well, wanna go do something really cliche'?" Jess offered as he opened the truck's passenger's door for Rory.  
  
"After you, James.."   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 15:05  
  
  
A Challenge And Lunch   
  
  
Right before Jess turned to leave the passenger's side and head towards the drivers', Rory made a little exaggerated coughing sound. Jess turned back to her, as she spoke.  
  
"You came all the way here, just to surprise your girlfriend and I don't get a kiss even?"   
  
Jess' eyes twinkled mischievously.   
"Ha, Just checked how long you'll last before you try taking advantage of me..."   
He said and winked her. Rory's eyes then contracted with a naughty look as she answered his remark.  
  
"You know what?"  
"I'm good"  
"Now let's see when you'll break" She challenged   
  
  
"No problem, I don't have issues with y self control..." Jess accepted  
  
  
They got into the truck, amused looks on their faces.  
  
  
Rory reached her hand to turn on the radio just as Jess did the same, so she quickly drew it back, grinning.  
  
  
"Hey there, having a hard time controlling yourself?"   
"Already?"  
  
  
Jess smirked and turned the radio on.  
  
'Spring released' by Grant Lee Phillips was playing on the radio. Rory opened her window, enjoying the hot but pleasant breeze.  
  
  
The ride to Stars Hollow went so fast, even though, all along the ride both of them were very aware of the tension their little 'bet' created. They talked and laughed about their day and in what felt like only a few minutes time they were almost back home.   
  
  
Noticing the "Welcome to SH" sign, Jess slowed a little and eventually stopped the truck on the side of the road.   
  
  
"Ok, I'll admit it you've won" He said in a defeated voice,   
  
"Before we are entering gossip heaven, I want to kiss my girlfriend".  
  
And then his tone changed into a serious one as he continued  
  
"May I?" Jess questioned as he cut the engine off and turned towards Rory.  
  
  
"What the are you waiting for?" Rory asked as she closed the distance between them. As their lips met, they both shivered lightly as a shudder went through both their bodies.  
  
  
They were definitely meant to be. No doubt about it.  
  
  
They kissed fervidly for a good ten minutes, both of their hands' roaming over the other one's body.  
  
  
Rory's hands were studying Jess' tight back as his were moving through her soft hair, and then moving over to her waistline. Eventually, They both pulled back, panting heavily trying to calm themselves.  
  
  
"Not very comfy, but anyway, I would have offered you to go for a ride or something, but I guess we both need some sleep, so, home?"  
  
  
"As much as I find both your offers appealing, my stomach doesn't agree with me, maybe we'll go to Luke's first and eat a juicy greasy burger?" "I didn't really have a chance to eat on my lunch break, and I surely won't relay on Friday night dinner as an alternative..." Rory started to babble   
  
  
Jess started the engine, but before he left the brake he turned to Rory's direction and gave her a little soft kiss "My girlfriend" He said in a childish cute voice.   
  
  
  
15:35 At Luke's  
  
  
"Hey Rory, Jess" Luke said somewhat surprised.  
"You came together?"  
  
  
"Yap, Jess picked me up from hell..." Rory smiled at Luke  
  
  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you I was going to borrow your truck..." Jess said in the most casual voice making it sound like he had borrowed a book.  
  
  
"Go a head Jess, I don't mind, thank you for being considerate and checking with me first" Luke said dripping with sarcasm   
  
  
"Hey, c'mon Luke, It was for a good cause..." Jess claimed, smirking in Rory's direction.  
  
  
"Did he drive carefully, Rory?" Luke inquired   
  
  
"Yes, He did Luke, He did just fine" Rory calmed Luke  
"Fine, But next time ask BEFORE you go" Luke said and then added, "What do you want to eat?"  
  
  
"Burgers & fries and lots of coffee" "And maybe some onion rings too.." "Ooh, do you still have some apple pie?" she made a pleading face Luke could not resist.   
  
  
Jess watched them, amused by Luke's puzzled expression   
  
  
"Are you sure you can handle all this?"  
  
  
"Of course Luke I'm a Gilmore, remember?"  
"Steel stomach"   
  
  
"Jess?"   
  
"Just fries and coke, please"  
  
  
"Call us when it's ready?" Jess asked/told Luke, eyeing him as if to say don't mess this up for me...  
  
  
Jess and Rory took a sit in one of the boots at the back of the diner, enjoying each other's company. They talked about a new book they both wanted to read, and agreed that they would read it separately and then compare notes and thoughts, and again, they laughed about their unusually eventful morning.  
  
  
"Food's ready" Luke called them  
  
  
"Thanks Luke" they said as they took their plates over to the table.  
  
  
They ate in a comfortable silence, and then, as Rory finished digging the remains of her pie, Jess reminded her "Don't you have this grandparents' dinner tonight or something?" "You should probably go get some rest" "We didn't have a lot of sleep last night" he winked at her as he said the last part.  
  
Rory blushed a little. "Yeah, I should really do that"  
  
  
"Let's go" Jess offered, "I'll give you a ride home"  
  
  
"Luke, Can I borrow the truck for a few minutes?" "Please" he added amused, seeing Luke's expression  
  
  
"Go, go ahead" Luke grumbled  
  
  
"Bye Luke" Rory said and waved her hand goodbye  
"Bye Luke" Jess mimicked her, smirking  
  
  
"Argg...kids" Luke mumbled 


	18. 16:05 Sleep, My Darling

24 Hours  
Chapter 18 - 16:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A very important A/N!!!  
In order to have the full effect of this chapter I'd recommend you to listen to the song "My Darling" by Wilco, as you read it... ;D   
  
Enjoy & Review Please...   
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
"Don't you have this grandparents' dinner tonight or something?" "You should probably go get some rest"   
  
"Let's go" Jess offered, "I'll give you a ride home"  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 16:05   
  
  
Sleep, My Darling  
  
  
  
Jess pulled in front of the Gilmore house. By this time, they were both exhausted. Rory turned to kiss Jess goodbye.   
  
  
"You should really go to sleep too"   
"Maybe I'll see you later? After dinner?" Rory suggested   
  
"I'd like that" he face softened as he smiled at her   
  
  
"Sweet dreams, dodger"  
  
"You too.."   
  
  
  
  
  
"Mom?" "I'm home"   
  
"Mom, Where are you?"  
  
Rory entered the living room and noticing the little twinkling red light on the answering machine, pressed the play button.  
  
'Hey sweets, I have to stay at the inn for a while. I should be back just in time for Friday night joy.' There was a little pause and then she continued 'Oh, by the way, I heard about your little horror show this morning, Hope you're doing ok, we'll talk later, Call me if you need anything.. Love you babe'  
  
BEEP.  
  
  
Rory erased the message and went straight to her room.  
  
'Finally, Sleep' .  
  
She quickly changed to her PJ's and in less than two minutes, she was in a deep sleep.  
  
  
Jess returned to the diner and he too was off to a deep dreamless but peaceful slumber in a matter of minutes.  
  
  
Lorelai finished her business at the Inn much sooner than she expected, so she arrived home just shortly after Rory fell asleep.  
  
  
Lorelai entered the house and called Rory, but got no response, so she checked the kitchen and then poked her head into Rory's room. She was sleeping Peacefully.  
  
  
Her little baby.  
  
During the day she heard bits and bits of details about the morning scene Rory and Dean had, and she was concerned, but, when she took a good look at her sleeping baby, she saw a hint of a smile upon her face, and relaxed a little.   
  
  
"That's probably got something to do with the goofy smile from this morning" She guessed  
  
  
Her baby, Her little baby.  
  
  
'She is going through so much right now and she still didn't have a chance to share it with me yet.'   
  
Lorelai hoped that she would.   
  
  
She's growing up.  
  
  
Her first break up.  
And the look on her face today,   
It looked like Love.  
  
'Sure, I was joking at first'   
But as she reflected back on the morning's events, Lorelai came to a realization.  
  
  
'Yeah, It was love in their eyes'".  
  
  
She's growing up.  
  
  
  
Lorelai kept looking at her sleeping daughter.  
  
'I want to be a part of it.'  
'I want her to have the support she needs right now'  
'I don't want to her to feel as if she needs to hide things or be afraid as I was'  
  
'I hope she knows I'll be there for her'  
  
'Maybe She won't grow up so fast'  
  
'And maybe if she'll know that, She would come to me and trust me'  
  
  
'Maybe she won't grow up so fast'   
  
'As I did'  
  
  
My baby.  
  
  
Lorelai couldn't resist herself, she entered the room and placed a little kiss on her sleeping daughter's face, and afterwards, tears rolling off her eye, she moved the covers and carefully joined Rory, hugging her and wishing.   
  
  
Wishing she'll always know how loved and how wanted she is.  
  
  
Sleep now, My Darling  
  
Sleep tight.   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
My Darling / Wilco  
  
  
Go back to sleep now  
My darlin  
And I'll keep all the bad dreams away  
Breathe now, think sweet things  
And I'll think of all the right words to say  
  
Because we made you  
My darlin  
With the love in each of our hearts  
We were a family, my darlin  
Right from the start  
  
Grow up now  
My darlin  
Please don't you grow up too fast  
And be sure, darlin  
To make all the good times last  
  
Because we made you  
My darlin  
With the love in each of our hearts  
We were a family, my darlin  
Right from the start 


	19. 17:05 A Wake Up Call

24 Hours  
Chapter 19 - 17:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N: Cheeky Monkey, Thank you for your review and for bringing the chapters mix up to my attention … all fixed now ;D  
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
My Darling / Wilco  
  
  
Go back to sleep now  
My darlin  
And I'll keep all the bad dreams away  
Breathe now, think sweet things  
And I'll think of all the right words to say   
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 17:05  
  
A Wake Up Call  
  
  
Lorelai stirred a little as her cell phone started flickering on Rory's nightstand, but, never opening her eyes, managed to ignore it until the buzzing stopped, and she fell back to sleep.  
  
  
Exactly two minutes later, it started again and the same ignoring process successfully repeated itself.  
  
  
Twenty minutes later the home phone started ringing, not allowing Lorelai to lazily ignore it. This time she sleepily got out of bed and went, moonstricken, in search of the cordless phone.   
  
  
She didn't make it in time, so she turned to head back to sleep, but then, the annoying ring was heard again.  
  
  
"My brain is currently sleeping, so my hand will take a message for it if you'd like to leave one" Lorelai said in a groggy voice  
  
  
"LORELAI" an irritated voice barked  
  
  
"Mom"  
  
  
"I thought I might give you a call to ask you about tonight's menu, and I see that it was a good thing I called. Aren't you suppose to get ready by now?  
  
  
"What? I'm practically ready, mom"  
  
"It's just Rory, She's sleeping like a log..."  
  
  
"Sure, Lorelai" Emily said in a disapproving voice  
  
"I'll see you both at 19:00, try not to be as late as usual"  
  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
  
  
"Rory"  
"Hey, sleeping beauty.."  
"Wake up wake up"  
  
"The alert level has been raised to EMILY alert"  
  
  
"What?" Rory asked, sleepy a little confused  
  
  
"We have to be ready to go in about half an hour" "Emily alert" She explained  
  
"It's already 17:50"   
  
  
"Alright, I'm coming" Rory reluctantly made herself leave the nice and comfy bed  
  
  
"Maybe you'd want to wear something less formal than those PJ's of yours, It's not a dressed dinner, you know..." Lorelai teased  
  
  
"Ha ha, mock me while my brain is dead" Rory pouted   
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Just a short one, but the next chapter is right behind… ;D 


	20. 18:05 Girl Talk

24 Hours  
Chapter 20 - 18:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N Hey, this is my longest chapter so far!!!   
Please R/R ;D  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
"We have to be ready to go in about half an hour" "Emily alert" She explained  
  
"It's already 17:50"   
  
  
"Alright, I'm coming" Rory reluctantly made herself leave the nice and comfy bed  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 18:05  
  
Girl Talk   
  
  
*18:25 Inside the Gilmore's Jeep, On the way to Hartford*   
  
  
"So" Lorelai started  
"Are you fully awake now?"   
  
  
"Sure"   
  
  
"Wanna tell me about your day?"  
"I mean the highs and lows mainly"  
  
  
Rory wondered silently to herself if she should or how much should she tell her mother. She decided to start with the easy part and then, she'll play along..  
  
"Well, I broke up with Dean, I'm sure you've heard all the details in a more detailed way than I can remember them.."  
  
"He was a real OOC jerk" Rory added   
  
  
"So I've heard" Lorelai confirmed  
  
  
"Then I went on the bus and everybody just stared at me with pity the whole ride to school. Real joy."   
  
"And then at school, I had a visit from the dead, as I found out that Tristan's back. He found out that I broke up with Dean and tried to come on me and ask me out.., but obviously I refused..."   
  
"I think we're ok though..."  
"We'll be back to our usual loath in a few days..."  
  
"I got much better at this after the Dean incident. I guess I'm a fast learner" Rory finished   
  
  
"Oh really, Tristan asked you out and you declined" Lorelai asked in a teasing voice  
  
"And why is that so obvious? I thought you kinda liked him at the end...before he left.."   
  
  
"Ah, well" Rory started  
  
"You know.."  
  
  
"Does it have something to do with the little Jess-goofy smile episode you had today?"  
  
  
"Ah"  
"Maybe" Rory finally said  
  
  
"And?" Lorelai pried  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
  
"We're good friends" Rory murmured  
  
  
"As in the phoebe and Joey friends or the Monica and Chandler kind of friends?" Lorelai questioned amused by herself  
  
  
'The second one I guess' Rory thought to herself but kept quiet...  
  
  
As Dorothy and Blanch on the 'Golden girls' or baby and Johnny on 'Dirty dancing'?  
  
  
"Mom, stop it.." Rory says and takes an imaginary deep breath  
  
"Jess is my boyfriend now"  
  
"Happy?"   
  
  
"Well, I'm not sure"   
  
"Are you?" Lorelai asked  
  
  
"Oh mom, I've never been happier in my whole life"   
  
"I L..ike him so much"   
  
  
"You mean LUV him so much" Lorelai said smirking"  
  
"You're so L-o-v-I-n-g him" Lorelai cheerfully spelled  
  
  
"Mom"  
  
  
"What? It shows" Lorelai said   
  
"I might have joked back at the diner but there was a very good reason I chose those words. You had to see your stupid smiles to understand"   
  
  
"Think of Willy Wonka when he finds the golden card"  
  
"Or Dawson when he sees Joey on the creek..."  
  
"Oh, oh"  
"I've got a good one..."  
  
"Julia Roberts on that last scene with Richard gear when she tells him she wants to marry him on 'Runaway bride'"  
  
"Or me when I see coffee after a whole day with less than 4 cups..."  
  
And Rory added silently to herself 'Or You when you see Luke after a whole day...'  
  
  
  
"I got it mom" Rory said amused  
  
"So, I guess it shows" Rory admitted  
  
  
"May I pry some more?"  
  
  
"I guess" Rory said unsure  
  
  
"When did it happen? I mean, I knew there was chemistry between you two, but when was the turning point I've managed to miss?"   
  
"I can't believe I missed it" Lorelai added  
  
  
Rory pondered whether she should tell her mother.  
'To tell or not to tell' popped in her head, followed by 'Should I tell or should I not?' which played in her mind   
  
'Stop it'   
'Concentrate'  
'Well, she's my best friend, but she's also my mother...'   
'But hey, it never mattered before, maybe I should give it a try'  
  
  
"You didn't miss it" Rory blurted  
"I mean that you didn't have a chance to miss it"  
  
  
"And how is that?" An interested and a bit concerned look on her face   
  
  
  
"You're my best friend now" Rory determined  
  
  
"I'll try very hard" Lorelai promised  
  
  
"Well..."   
"You won't be mad at me?"   
  
  
"C'mon Rory, I'll try my best unEmily state of mind"  
  
  
So Rory started.  
  
  
  
"You know, last night, after you fell asleep..."  
"It was very hot"  
  
  
"Ooh.. Good start" Lorelai joked, getting a look from Rory.  
  
  
"I couldn't sleep"  
"I felt a light breeze from outside, and decided to take a walk, maybe read a little"  
  
"So I wandered around town for a while and then I went to the bridge with my book and started reading."  
  
Rory looked up to see Lorelai's expression. Lorelai sensed her gaze and turned her eyes from the road for a second to give Rory a supportive look.  
  
  
"So I read for a while, and it really was a little cooler by the water and it was a full moon night, and..."  
  
  
"Rory.."  
  
  
"Fine"  
  
"So after a little while, Jess showed up and it turned out that both of us had the same book coincidently"  
  
  
"So?" Lorelai pressed  
  
  
  
"So I suggested that we might avoid the double reading..."  
  
"Jess began reading to me and it felt nice, relaxing"  
  
"And then I accidentally put my head on his.."   
  
  
"Oh gross" Lorelai tried to suppress a bad visual  
  
  
"Gee mom, on his STOMACH mom, stomach…"  
  
"Try to control yourself, please" Rory asked baffled  
  
  
"Sorry" Lorelai giggling with relief  
"Continue, I'll restrain myself"   
  
  
"Well, when I noticed what I did I felt a little uncomfortable, so I asked Jess to switch and I began reading to him."  
  
"And a.."   
  
"He put his head on me too"  
  
"And after a few minutes, I really am not sure how it happened, but I found my hand stroking his hair…"  
  
  
"And?"  
  
  
"And then .. Somehow.. my hand went down and I was touching his lips?" Rory said, embarrassed   
  
  
"Go Rory!" Lorelai cheered   
  
  
"Mom"  
  
  
"Ah, Sorry.."  
  
  
"Then He told me that he really likes me and that he wants me as more than just a friend"  
  
"I was so confused, so I asked him to read to me for a while, and he did."  
"He was so sweet"  
  
  
"So, I was thinking, really thinking about everything, trying to find what my true feelings are, and I guess that I admitted to myself that I'm kind of over the Dean phase..."  
  
  
"Oh" Lorelai hummed  
  
  
"And then I started to think about Jess..."  
  
  
"And you discovered that you're definitely on the Jess phase now? Lorelai suggested  
  
  
"Yes" a little shy smile spread on Rory's face  
"Definitely a Jess stage now"  
  
  
"Do I want/need to know what happened after you've revealed this exciting new phase?" Lorelai queried  
  
  
"I'm not sure.. Do you?" Rory half asked  
  
  
"Be gentle on the details"  
  
  
R: "Well"  
  
R: "This is really embarrassing"  
  
  
L: "Best friend mode now"   
  
  
R: "Still"  
  
  
L: "Oohh.."   
  
  
R: "One thing kind of led to another and"  
  
"We..."  
  
  
L: "You what Rory?"  
  
  
R: "Lost our shirts?"  
  
  
L: "You know you're lucky I'm in best friend mode now..."  
  
  
'I can't believe I'm telling her this' Rory thought  
  
R: "It was amazing"  
  
R: "And then we suddenly heard a noise, and got real scared"   
"Fortunately, it turned out to be only thunder.."  
  
L: "Go thunder!" Gets a nasty look from Rory  
  
L: "Yeh, yeh, Sorry"  
  
  
R: "After we understood what it was we had a giggling attack"   
  
L: "Jess… giggled? I missed? No way!"  
  
R: "Well, I'm telling you about it, you should be happy"  
  
R: "And actually He laughed rather than giggled" As Rory remembered she had a longing look on her face, and Lorelai could hear the affection in her voice.  
  
R: "And then"  
  
L: "Is there more?"  
  
R: "Oh, definitely. There's more" Rory mumbled toward the window  
  
R: "After the thunder, it started raining and we were wet, so we sort of ended in the pond engaged in a water war"   
  
L: "Clothed?" in a hopeful voice  
  
R: "Sure?"   
  
R: "But then.."  
  
R: "They managed to disappear again" in a little shy voice  
  
L: "Shirts" real hopeful now  
  
R: "Too"  
  
L: "Ah.."  
  
L: "Rory I have to switch modes for a second now"  
  
L: "Did you do something dangerous?"  
  
R: "Almost..."  
  
L: "Meaning?" a little relieved  
  
R: "We were on our way to do something dangerous when JESS stopped us and said it was too dangerous, and that we didn't have you know..." "Protection.."  
  
'Go Jess' in Lorelai's head  
  
R: "So we stopped and got out of the water.."  
  
L: "All that in the pond?"  
  
R: "Yeah.." in a small voice  
  
L: "You kids these days are sure a lot more sophisticated than I was..."  
  
R: "You can switch modes again now, mom"  
  
Lorelai relaxed a little  
  
L: "Changing" in a robotic voice " transformation completed"   
  
R: "Ok, I told him I wanted more then friendship too"  
  
L: "Like, Duhh" Lorelai mocked her   
  
  
R: ignoring Lorelai "Then I guess I fell asleep for a while, but Jess woke me up to watch the sunrise. It was perfect mom" Rory's voice trailed   
  
L: "Didn't know he had that in him"   
  
R: "Oh, he sure has"  
  
R: "..And then he walked me home and I only got 30 minutes of sleep before you cruelly woke me up"  
  
"Just so you know, I had a herd of oompa loompa's in my head all day when people, like you, talked too loud"  
  
"From this point you sort of noticed already..."  
  
Lorelai, focused on the road, thoughtful  
L: "Yeah, sure did"   
  
After a little pause, Lorelai talked  
  
L: "Well, friend's mode: aww awww I'm so happy you're happy and Jess apparently sounds like a great and sensitive guy."  
  
"Mom's mode: 'What the hell were you thinking?' or shell I say not?"  
  
  
R: "Mom.."   
  
  
L: "Wait there, let me balance the modes..."  
  
"Fine, done balancing"  
  
"What the hell were you thinking being with a great and sensitive guy like Jess?"  
  
"Didn't turn out right...?"  
  
"Let me try again.."  
  
"Well, first, I'm very proud of you for being responsible about the stopping in time thing.."  
  
"Second, I think I'll get you some protection, just in case..."  
  
"And third, what the hell.." "Alright, stopping now..."  
  
  
R: "Why stop mom? I was just surfing the crimson wave" Rory joked  
  
  
A few minutes of silence  
  
  
L: "So, you happy?"  
  
R: "More that ever"   
  
"He's so.. Perfect for me"  
  
  
L: "Ok then"  
  
R: "Are you mad at me?"  
  
L: "For what? Being happy? Sharing with me?"  
  
"I just hope that you know how much I love you and that I want only what best for you Rory"   
  
"I don't ever want to be my mother to you"  
  
"I know how it feels like and I never want you to feel that way towards me"  
  
"I trust you Rory. Just be careful, and know that if you need me I won't get mad, no matter what happens"  
  
  
  
"I love you Mom"  
  
"Love you too, Hun"  
  
  
  
18:55   
  
L: "Let's not mention any of this to my parents, I don't think they have friends' modes"  
  
R: "Thanks mom"  
  
L: "Anytime kiddo, you know I'm always here for you, right?"  
  
  
"You're the best mom" Rory puts her head on Lorelai's shoulder   
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
The Gilmore's Jeep pulled into the elder Gilmores' driveway at exactly 18:59.  
  
L: "Let's wait 3 more minutes, just to annoy my mother" She said enthusiastically  
  
  
R: Really, mom, you're such a child sometimes… 


	21. 19:05 Take That Deviled Fish

24 Hours  
Chapter 21 - 19:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
Enjoy & Review Please...   
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
The Gilmore's Jeep pulled into the elder Gilmore's' driveway at exactly 18:59.  
  
L: "Let's wait 3 more minutes, just to annoy my mother" She said enthusiastically  
  
R: Really, mom, you're such a child sometimes…  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 19:05   
  
  
Take The Deviled Fish  
  
  
  
Rory finally made Lorelai ring the door bell at 19:05. Lorelai was very satisfied with herself for managing to convince Rory to stay in the jeep for a few minutes, in order to annoy Emily.  
  
  
A maid opened the door.  
'A new face, how surprising!' Lorelai thought to herself  
  
  
"Rory, Lorelai" Emily entered the hall and scolded them to hurry up.  
"We have tickets for a concert tonight"   
"We'll have to start dinner now if you won't mind" Emily finished  
  
  
"Dad's taking you on a Friday night date, mom?"   
"You kids..." Lorelai joked  
  
  
"Oh, Lorelai stop making nonsense"  
"We were invited to this event by one of Richard's new clients"   
"God knows how he picked this irrational time."  
  
  
"Come on, let's go to the dinning room, Richard should join us shortly."  
  
"Please tell Debra what you'd like to drink with your dinner."  
  
  
"DEBRA!" Emily practically roared  
  
"Please get them their drinks and then we'll be ready for dinner to be served"  
  
  
"Yes mam'" Debra squeaked and quickly fled away in the general direction of the kitchen  
  
  
"That was real polite of you mom, you know, how you said PLEASE in the beginning of your order and all..." Lorelai mumbled in a sarcastic low voice making Rory stifle a smile  
  
  
"Did you want to say something Lorelai?"  
  
  
"No mom"  
"Let's eat, I'm starving"  
  
  
"Well, good, because I have something very special for you tonight" Emily said in a content voice  
  
  
"Ooh, What is it mom?" Lorelai asked   
  
  
"Well, on my last DAR meeting Paula Garner told us about a special dinner she hosted and I thought that her idea was just wonderful"  
  
  
"What idea grandma?" Rory asked interested  
  
  
"We'll have an oriental Asian dinner tonight" Emily proudly announced  
  
  
"Wow, mom, that's really very..." Lorelai tried to find the right word  
  
  
"Yeah" Rory added, slightly terrifies of her grandmother's words' implications on her stomach's health  
  
  
"Oh, here's Richard, Let's sit"   
  
  
"Sure" Lorelai and Rory, both a little concerned, said in unison   
  
  
As they walked to the dinning room's table Lorelai whispered to Rory "See how good of an idea it was to bring the large purse tonight?"  
  
  
"Yes mom, I'll never doubt your purse matching skills ever again" Rory agreed  
  
  
As they waited for the first dish to arrive, Richard made conversation.  
  
"Well, Rory, how is school?"  
"Do you have any good news for us?"  
  
  
"Not really grandpa, it's been fine, nothing exciting for the past week."  
  
  
"Good, good" Richard confirmed  
  
  
"How's your business going dad?" Lorelai jumped in, trying to revive the conversation.  
  
  
"Fine, Lorelai, Just fine, a lot of work, a lot of new customers, I'm not complaining" Richard was obviously very proud of it  
  
  
19:17  
  
Debra came, carrying a large salad bowl, easing the tension around the table.   
Emily's face lightens.  
  
"Thank you Debra"  
  
"We begin with a Chinese salad called 'spinach salad oriental'" Emily declared  
  
"It's a Spinach salad made with water chestnuts and bean sprouts"   
  
"It'll be accompanied by an appetizer called 'oyster pancakes'"  
  
"It's an exotic appetizer from Thailand which is both delicious and nutritious" Emily again expanded their terrified horizons  
  
  
Lorelai, Rory and Richard's faces could be seen twisting with horror as Emily finished her description, totally unaware to their discomfort.  
  
  
"Come on, help yourselves" She encouraged them  
  
  
"Thanks mom"   
  
  
  
19:30  
  
Once again Debra walked in carrying a huge serving plate.   
  
"And now, for our next dish. It's a very exotic one, I must say" Emily began ignoring the fear in their eyes.   
  
"This dish is called 'Devilfish in Garlic sauce'"   
  
"Which means?" Richard cautiously inquired  
  
"Are you sure you want to know dad? What you don't know hurts your stomach less..." Lorelai suggested  
  
  
"Lorelai!" Emily rebuked her   
  
"A Devilfish is actually an Octopus, and Paula mentioned that this was the best dish at her dinner, she recommended it eagerly"  
  
  
"You just had to ask dad, didn't you?" Lorelai mumbled  
  
"Are you sure she's a good friend of you mom?"   
  
  
"You go first Lorelai" Emily gestured   
  
  
'Happy happy joy joy!' passed through Lorelai's head   
  
  
Lorelai, a fake smile on her face, cautiously stretched out her fork towards the main plate, fighting the urge to twitch her face in disgust, as she felt the slippery, smooth texture of the food.  
  
  
"Come on, Lorelai, It won't bite, go on" Emily rushed her  
  
  
"Yeh, mom, go on" Rory was sympathetic of her mom but couldn't help feeling a bit amused  
  
  
"Are you really sure mom?" Lorelai asked terrified  
  
  
"EAT"  
  
  
"Sure mom, Lorelai surrendered and took a tiny bite off of her plate"  
  
Rory joined the tasting and boldly took a bite too.  
  
In a freaky kind of way, it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, actually it tasted a little like 'chicken?'  
  
  
"It's really not that bad grandma" Rory said relieved  
  
  
"Thank you dear, I'm glad at least you like it" Emily said, glancing at Lorelai  
  
  
19:50   
  
"May I take your plates now? Debra almost whispered  
  
  
"Yes, thank you" Emily said  
  
  
"Now" Emily announced as Debra returned carrying another plate "Dessert"  
  
"For dessert we have a Chinese dessert called 'Egg custard tarts'" Emily again began describing   
  
  
"Oh, Joy!" Lorelai blurted  
  
  
  
20:04   
  
  
"Well, mom that was a real learning experience"  
  
"Thank you Lorelai"  
  
"Good night dad"   
  
"Good night grandpa, grandma" Rory said  
  
"Enjoy your concert" She added  
  
"Thank you dear, drive safe Lorelai"  
  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
  
"There's no doubt we're going to need a positive eating experience in order to erase this evening's possible permanent implications on my affection for food" Lorelai said to Rory  
  
  
"Definitely" Rory agreed  
  
"Although, you know, ignoring the amazingly sickening texture, it wasn't quiet as bad as I have imagined it to be"   
  
  
"You are one Brave girl, my friend"   
  
  
"Now, I'm gonna make you an offer you can't refuse" Lorelai said in a raspy voice  
  
  
"What is it Don?" Rory played along  
  
  
"We can visit this little place I know which serves a really heavenly coffee, I think it might improve my nausea..."  
  
  
"And as for you young lady, the coffee comes with an extra friendly hoodlum bonus" Lorelai winked Rory, making her blush a little  
  
  
"How can I refuse, after all it's an offer I can't refuse... You give me no option here" Rory joked 


	22. 20:05 An Offer You Can't Refuse

24 Hours  
Chapter 22 - 20:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Again I want to thank my dear reviewers for encouraging me to continue...  
Thank you becca and babygirl4life88 – you absolutely made my day!   
I hope you'll like this one too  
  
Enjoy & Review Please...   
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
"We'll have an oriental Asian dinner tonight"  
  
"There's no doubt we're going to need a positive eating experience in order to erase this evening's possible permanent implications on my affection for food"  
  
"How can I refuse, after all it's an offer I can't refuse... You give me no option here"  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 20:05   
  
  
An Offer You Can't Refuse  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory got into the car and drove back to Stars Hollow, each occupied in her own thoughts, the radio playing a soft, soothing tune in the background. The weather was still relatively hot, but when driving the jeep, windows down, it was a pretty pleasant drive.  
  
  
They arrived at the diner after the quiet drive at about 20:35. There was no one at the counter and the diner seemed deserted.  
  
  
"Luke"  
  
"Emergency" "Help" Lorelai yelled  
  
  
Luke came running from the store room a little panicked  
"What happened? Are you ok? Is someone hurt?"   
  
  
Lorelai hesitated for a second  
"Ah, I need coffee?" She finally said with a childish look on her face  
  
  
"Geez Lorelai, can you be a little more dramatic about it?"   
  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"  
  
"It's just that we've gone through a really horrifying experience at my parents' house and I must have coffee in order to fix it" Lorelai clarified  
  
"Rory can confirm my story if you don't believe me!"  
  
  
"Yeh, Luke, this time it's an actual case of near permanent damage, must be fixed now" Rory agreed with Lorelai  
  
  
"And what might that horrifying experience be?"   
  
  
"She made us eat octopus" Lorelai cried  
  
  
"Enjoy your coffee" Was all he said as he quickly pulled two large mugs and filled them with hot coffee.  
  
  
"Well, at least now I know how to get you to give me coffee, I'll just eat unusual kinds of animals and then I'll come tell you about it" Lorelai joked after she took a good long sip off her mug.  
  
  
"Luke, are you ok? You look a little sick" Rory questioned  
  
  
"I'm fine, I'm fine, just make her stop talking"  
  
  
Lorelai and Rory sat there for a few minutes, enjoying their coffees, when suddenly Rory began to look a little restless  
  
  
"Ah, Luke?"   
  
"Yes Rory?"  
  
"Are you working alone tonight?"  
  
"Yeh, why?"  
  
  
"Just wondering"  
  
  
"She wants to know where lover boy is..." Lorelai teased  
  
  
"Oh.." Luke looked embarrassed and Rory turned a little pink, While Lorelai was obviously amused by herself  
  
  
"Jess is working tonight, I think he only finishes at about 22:00 or something, ah, but it's a good thing you asked 'cause I almost forgot to tell you, he left you a book or something upstairs in his room"  
  
"He asked me to tell you"   
"He said you'll know which one" Luke added  
  
  
"Yeh... right, the book he told me about, I almost forgot about it too, thanks Luke" Rory said although she had no Idea what book Luke was talking about.  
  
  
"You can go upstairs" Luke offered  
  
"Thanks, Luke"   
  
As Rory ran upstairs, Lorelai continued telling her little horror story to a disgusted Luke.  
  
  
UPSTAIRS   
  
  
Rory has never been to Jess' room before.   
  
'My boyfriend's room' she smiled to herself  
  
'It looks just right' she thought 'like Jess, it's a little messy in a way that makes you interested but it's not overdone'  
  
'I didn't think he'll have so many books'  
'And I should look for a specific one?'  
'There must be over a hundred here'   
  
Rory started browsing through jess' book shelves, looking for something that'll give her a clue, when realization struck her.   
  
'Of course, Olivet Twist'  
  
'How could I have not think about it before'   
  
Rory's finger lightly brushed over the book covers as her eyes sought after the book.  
  
Then she saw it, the book.   
She gently embraced it, remembering the magical feeling Jess' voice rose in her last night. She slowly opened the book, savoring the memory.  
  
'It was only last night, though it seems like ages ago'  
  
  
As she expected, a note was written on the first page margins.  
  
Rory,  
  
You know where to find me  
Meet me later  
  
Your Dodger  
  
  
To say that a huge smile spread on her face would be an understatement.  
  
  
'Now that's an offer I can't refuse' Rory thought to herself  
  
  
As she went downstairs, the book held tightly in her hands, Rory could hear her mom, taunting Luke as usual  
  
"So, Lukey, tell me now, the flannel shirt deal....is that a nod to the crispy Stars Hollow weather or are you just trying to stay warm in front of the refrigerator?" ('Clueless')  
  
  
After finishing her snide remark and enjoying Luke's irritated look, Lorelai noticed Rory was back.  
  
"Hey Rory, ready to head home? Mommy needy her beauty sleep after all this coffee..." "And octopus..." Lorelai couldn't help herself  
  
  
"See you tomorrow" Rory said to Luke  
  
"Bye Lukey" Lorelai called cheerfully 


	23. 21:05 So Gone

24 Hours  
Chapter 23 - 21:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
  
Enjoy & Review Please...   
  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
Rory,  
  
You know where to find me  
Meet me later  
  
Your Dodger  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 21:05   
  
  
So Gone  
  
  
"Well, that was one eventful day" Lorelai said  
  
  
"How's your stomach doing?"  
  
  
"Pretty good actually"   
  
  
"You?"  
  
  
"Ah, I think the damage was rather psychological than physical"  
  
  
"Want to watch some T.V?" Rory asked Lorelai  
  
  
"Nah, there's probably nothing good anyway, I think I'll go sleep that Octopus over..."   
  
  
"Yes, well I guess it'll be a good idea to go to sleep early"  
Then she added in a small voice "I didn't get a lot of it last night"  
  
  
"Right" Lorelai chuckled "Didn't get any?" She teased  
  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"I didn't mean it like that" Rory blushed furiously  
"Stop it..."   
  
"Evil mom"   
  
  
"We still have to talk about it" Lorelai turned serious  
  
"But let's leave it for the morning, after I'll have my coffee" Lorelai said, her tone softening   
  
  
"Night mom"  
  
  
"Night babe"  
  
  
"Sweet dreams" Lorelai winked   
  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
Lorelai went upstairs, to get ready for bed. Rory went to her room and plopped on her bed still fully clothed. She could hear her mother in the shower for a few minutes and then it became quiet as Lorelai went to bed, to sleep.  
  
  
'Wow, what a day' Rory thought to herself  
She remembered the book and again, opened it and read the note Jess wrote to her. It was already 21:50. He'll finish work soon. When she first read the note she had no doubt about meeting Jess later tonight, But now... It's just that she felt a little guilty about going behind her mother's back... after they had talked and all, and the way she took it, She was so good about it.  
  
'I was sure she's gonna freak and tell me how he's so bad for me and she doesn't like him and so on'  
  
It doesn't feel right to sneak around like that. It's as if her mother is giving her a peace offer and she shouldn't turn it down now.  
  
But then again...  
  
'I want to see Jess'  
  
'lying to mom...' 'See Jess...'  
  
'What you don't know can't hurt you?'  
  
'If I'll wait until she falls asleep, she would never know...'  
'...And I can see him' A little smile spread over her face  
  
  
'The Octopus thing is gonna kill him when I'll tell him about it...'  
  
  
Rory kept laying on her bed, weighing her options, which already turned to Jess' favor.  
  
  
'What can I do, it's above me'  
  
  
22:00  
  
  
Rory got up and put a CD in her stereo, deciding that she'll read for a while, and then go to meet Jess at the bridge at about 22:20, given that he'll probably take some time after work to get there.   
  
  
A soft tune playing on her stereo, Rory picked up 'Oliver twist', opened it at the part that Jess read to her, almost 24 Hours ago, reflecting on the magical feeling she had while he did so.   
  
  
'Seems like so much time has passed since'  
  
  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
  
Jess had about 30 more minutes until his shift was over. Today, he was assigned to help at the hardware department. Absorbed in his thoughts about the day's events, his shift was almost over before he even noticed and an outside observer would have detected the fact that Jess was extraordinarily friendly and tolerant towards the annoying customers today.  
  
  
It was 21:27 and Jess could have sworn that at that exact moment, time has stopped its progress.   
  
  
It seemed to him as if seconds became minutes and minutes became hours, as he was so enthusiastic about meeting Rory soon.  
  
  
'What if she won't come?' Suddenly went into his mind  
  
Up until now, that thought hasn't crossed his mind, seeing that he was so euphoric the whole day. He hadn't even considered that possibility.   
  
  
'But what if she really won't come?'  
  
  
'Then you'll see her tomorrow' He assured himself  
  
  
'But I want to see her today'  
  
  
'I have to see her today'  
  
  
'Since when did you become so needy?'   
  
  
'Insecure are we?' he questioned himself  
  
  
'She told me she wanted me last night'  
  
  
'What do you need more? an ad on the SH tabloid?'  
  
  
'I can trust her words'  
  
  
'Relax'  
  
  
'10 more minutes and you're out of here...'   
  
  
'OMG I'm soooo gone' It struck him  
  
  
'And she didn't even try to make me... so gone..' he thought to himself, but even though, he felt good about it, because now he knew it was mutual, no more one sided heart aches.  
  
  
'She finally admitted it'  
  
  
  
  
'I love her'  
  
  
'I love Rory'  
  
  
'Oh man, I'm officially, totally, gone' he concluded with a big dumb smile on his face 


	24. 22:05 Happiness

24 Hours  
Chapter 24 - 22:05  
_________________  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...  
  
A/N Hey there, so this one's almost finished. I had a lot of fun writing it and I hope you enjoyed it as well. I greatly appreciate those of you who reviewed my story, and since it's my first try, your support had been a great motivation to keep on writing. Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!   
  
I hope that the story's ending will not disappoint you... and I promise that if there will be a demand for a sequel, I'll try my best at writing it.   
  
So, here goes nothing... (And if you didn't notice, it's exactly 24 days since I started with this story, yey.. I finally made a deadline, lazy me!! ;D)  
  
Enjoy & Please Review...   
  
LitJunkie ;D  
_________________________________________________  
Recap:  
  
Rory kept laying on her bed, weighing her options, which already turned to Jess' favor.  
  
'I love Rory'  
  
'Oh man, I'm officially, totally, gone' he concluded with a big dumb smile on his face  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
  
Friday, 22:05   
  
  
Happiness  
  
  
Jess' shift at the Wal-Mart was finally over and after changing his uniform, he without any delay left and headed back home, to the diner. All through his way home, only one thing occupied his thoughts. 'Will she or won't she come to meet me?'  
  
  
He arrived back to the diner at 22:10 and decided that he should better take a quick shower to clean himself, as well as to keep himself awake, since it was a really long day, and he slept for only an hour and a half or so, and although he was functioning on pure anticipation, a shower would probably be a good idea.   
  
  
"Hey Luke" he called at Luke's direction. Luke was sitting on the couch, trying to watch T.V, but kept dozing off from time to time.  
  
  
"What? Oh, Hi Jess" Luke answered sluggishly  
  
  
Jess went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, then, towel around his waist, moved into his room to get dressed. He chose a baggy pair of khakis and a black short sleeved, well fitting t-shirt. A moment before he left his room, he put a little of his aftershave on.   
  
  
It was already 22:22.  
'I should be going now...'  
'Hope she'll be there'  
  
  
He quietly sneaked out of the apartment, without being noticed by an almost sleeping Luke. On his way out, a thought came to him and he decided to bring Rory a cup of coffee.   
'It's worth another two minutes'  
'She'll appreciate it'  
  
  
So he brewed a pot and filled two 'to go' cups for Rory.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile  
  
  
Rory was listening to the music and reading (more like dreaming) over the copy of 'Oliver Twist' that Jess gave her. She took a look at her clock. 22:15. 'I should get ready'. She was still wearing the cloths she wore to her grandparents house, but they were too formal, so she changed into a pair of jeans and a light olive colored sleeveless shirt. She went into the bathroom, washed her face and fixed her hair in a ponytail.  
  
  
Walking back to her room she suddenly noticed something.   
  
'I'm still wearing Dean's bracelet'. She was so used to it by now, that she really wasn't aware of the fact that it was still on her wrist.   
  
  
She took it off and put it in one of her drawers. Dean wasn't one of her favorite persons at the moment, he was really mean to her this morning, but then again, that bracelet was a symbol, 'The Dean's era' she half smiled to herself.  
Dean was her first boyfriend and she knew that even though she felt like throwing it away right now, someday she'll look at it as a past memory, and a good one, she decided.   
  
  
'But as for now, it'll be safer hidden in here'.   
'Goodbye Dean' she closed the drawer, the bracelet carefully placed in it.   
  
  
Rory examined herself in the mirror for a second, lightly renewed her perfume and then silently tiptoed out, using her window and trying to be as quiet as possible, not to make a noise that would wake her mother up.  
  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Jess arrived at the bridge at about 22:30. There was yet no sign of Rory, so he sat down, carefully placing the coffee cups beside him on the wooden floorboards and gazing at the night sky, he lay on his back, hands behind his head, and tried to be optimistic.  
  
  
He took a deep breath; there was a faint flowery smell in the air and he could hear the water's relaxing rustle as the light wind feathery brushed it.  
It wasn't as hot as last night  
It was perfect. Well, almost.  
  
'If she'll come, it'll be perfect'  
  
  
  
22:35  
  
  
When Rory arrived at the bridge, she saw a figure lying on it, and automatically her mouth curved into a little smile.   
  
'He's here'  
'Waiting for me'  
  
  
Jess also felt a presence behind him and he too, was beginning to smile.  
  
"Hi there" He said not looking back yet   
  
"Hey Dodger"   
  
Jess got up and turned to meet her  
He felt a little vulnerable as he looked at her, and Rory could feel it.  
  
  
"Did you even sleep before you went to work?" She asked with concern  
  
  
"A little. But I don't know, this whole day has been kind of a long dream to me, sleep seemed irrelevant..."  
  
  
"But you're not" Rory said in a soft voice  
  
"Dreaming.."  
  
  
And she leaned down and kissed him lightly. Jess returned the kiss, immediately pulling Rory in his arms.   
  
  
As they paused to take a breath, they were both grinning at each other. Then, Jess gestured Rory to sit beside him, and surprised her with the coffee.  
  
  
"I'm that predictable, ah?" She asked pouting  
  
Jess chuckled slightly. "Well, in some aspects you are, but I can certainly say there are some issues you are totally unpredictable about..." Jess referred to last night's events, and as Rory caught up with his innuendo, her pouty face turned into an embarrassed red face as she giggled uncomfortably  
  
  
"Hey, don't get me wrong here"  
"I sure do like that unexpected wild side of yours" As he said that, Jess gently brushed his finger over Rory's right cheek, gazing at her eyes.  
  
  
"Well" he said, breaking the 'moment'   
  
"How was your dinner?"  
  
  
"Oh, you're so going to mock me forever about it..."  
  
Rory told Jess all about her very interesting dinner experience, getting really graphic to jess' taste, as he could almost feel the sleek, smooth texture as Rory so animatedly described it.  
  
"Rory, you'll have to bare with me her, please, less details, he begged, his face taking an almost green shade"  
  
  
"Sorry"  
  
  
They sat for a few minutes in a comfortable silence, staring at the dark water.  
  
  
"I talked with my mom" Rory broke the quiet  
  
  
"What did you tell her?"   
  
  
"I told her about us being together" Jess smiled subtly at her words  
  
  
"And about last night..."  
"All about..." She added intently  
  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Should I run for my life?"  
  
  
"Nah, I think you're pretty safe right here by my side. You know, she kind of likes me, so if she knows I love you, she won't hurt you too much"  
  
  
Jess' eyes widen as she spoke.  
  
"You...Love me?" He asked in an almost childish voice  
  
  
Rory didn't speak at first, but looked at him and softly kissed his forehead, reassuringly, and then in a rather playful voice said  
  
"The wild side only unleashes itself on a very Very special occasions"   
  
  
That made Jess' face lighten up. He took her palms in his own and looked down at their entwined hands.   
  
  
A few second passed silently.  
  
  
"You now Rory, I never said these words to anyone."  
  
"I think not even to my parents"  
  
"It always seemed too synthetic, too phony"  
  
"But somehow, and it's going to sound very corny here, It seems very real now"  
  
  
"I Love you Rory"  
  
"I love you" he mumbled again, as if not believing the words left his mouth the first time he said them  
  
  
They both took their eyes off of their linked hands and looked at each other.  
They just sat there for a few minutes, gazing, their expressions gradually turning dreamy.  
  
  
Jess drew one of his hands from Rory's and started tracing a path up her arm, only the tips of his fingers touching her soft, worm skin, sending little jolts through both of them. She was wearing a vest, so his journey persisted up, lightly appreciating her smooth long neck, then Jess' other hand joined, matching the same path up her left side. Rory's eyes closed as she savored the amazing sensations he made her feel. Jess' touch was so tender, yet she could tell that he was no rookie. He knew his way around and it actually felt good.  
  
  
Jess continued his exploration as his hands traced Rory's features, her soft lips, her silky skin... It felt as if he was trying to memorize her face. Then, suddenly she felt his lips landing on hers, brushing them lightly, and finally, mimicking her previous actions, he reassuringly rested his lips on her forehead, and took her into an affectionate hug.  
  
  
"I Love you Rory" He whispered again, enjoying the liberation the words gave him  
  
"I always assumed I'll never use these words" he quietly told her  
Rory tighten their embrace, burying her head in his chest.  
  
"I just never thought I am going to find a use to them"  
  
  
"But I found you"  
  
  
"I Love you Dodger" Rory whispered back  
  
  
Rory pulled back a little, and found his mouth. The kiss was more confident this time.   
  
  
'This is what happiness is all about' Jess thought to himself as he recalled a poem he once read.  
  
  
  
Happiness By Carl Sandburg   
  
'I asked the professors who teach the meaning of life to tell me what is happiness.  
And I went to famous executives who boss the work of thousands of men.  
They all shook their heads and gave me a smile as though I was trying to fool with them  
And then one Sunday afternoon I wandered out along the Desplaines River   
And I saw a crowd of Hungarians under the trees with their women and children   
and a keg of beer and an accordion.'  
  
  
  
'Sitting here on this bridge in the middle of the night, holding the person I love and knowing she loves me too'  
  
'This is my happiness'   
  
'I can't believe I found it'   
  
  
They were sitting there, both happy and content in each other's arms and, smiles on their faces, fell into a tranquil sleep, dreaming of a future full of promises and happiness.   
  
  
-THE END-   
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
Well, for now anyway, I'm thinking about maybe adding an Epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the journey ;D  
I sure did, and again thank to all my wonderful reviewers!!! I love you guys you really make my day.   
  
As I mentioned I'm considering a sequel, so speak up... And PLEASE review this chapter...   
  
LitJunkie ;D 


	25. Epilogue A Brand New Day

24 HOURS Epilogue  
---------------------   
  
  
A BRAND NEW DAY / By Aeni   
  
Rest your head and close your eyes  
Everything will be okay  
For when you wake with the sweet sunrise  
It will be a brand new day  
Turn down the lights and pull me close  
Feel only the beating of our hearts as we lay  
For when you wake with the soft morning breeze  
It will be a brand new day  
Relax your body and caress my soft hair  
Let all of life's worries melt away  
For when you wake with the warm summer scent  
It will be a brand new day  
Fall fast asleep and dream with me  
Whisper "I love you, I'm here to stay"  
For when we wake in each other's arms  
It will be a brand new day  
  
  
  
  
With the first rays of sun light, Jess stirred in his sleep and gradually began to wake up. Hey lay still for a few moments, enjoying the warmth engulfing him. 'What a dream…' he thought as he finally opened his eyes, only to learn what the source of the radiating warmth was.   
  
  
Grasping yesterday's events and feeling Rory's warm body in his arms, his features softened as recognition came to him.  
  
'This is it. This is how it always should be' he watched Rory sleeping, a serene expression embracing her features. He lightly caressed Rory's face with his lips, whispering her name softly  
  
"Rory"   
  
"Rory"  
  
  
Rory stirred a little and eventually opened her eyes, grinning at Jess  
  
  
"Good morning beautiful"  
  
  
"Good morning Dodger"  
  
  
"Sleep well?" Jess asked  
  
  
"Surprisingly, I must say I did"  
  
"And considering the fact that I slept on a wooden bridge, I'd say it must be the company that did it..."  
  
  
Jess looked at her with an adoring look on his face and said "I'll have to agree with you on this one"  
  
  
They both now beamed at each other. "It felt so good to wake up and realize this time it's not a dream..." Jess murmured  
  
  
Rory blushed a little as she took in the meaning of his words, but instead of the usual babble she so often makes as she feels embarrassed, she just took Jess' hand in hers and snuggled closer to him, her head set on his chest, listening to his now rapid heart beats.  
  
"I can get used to it"  
  
"Waking up in your arms..."   
  
  
"Hmm… I think I'm already addicted" Jess mumbled as he nuzzled her neckline and held her tightly.   
They lay there quietly, enjoying the new day materializing around them, taking pleasure in the fact they are in love and together.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
"Jess"  
  
"mm..." He hummed into her neck  
  
"I'd love to stay here forever, but I had a good talk with mom last night, and I don't want to ruin it..."  
  
  
"I don't want her having reasons to resent you"  
  
  
"C'mon lets go, I'll walk you home" He said and started to get up, holding his hand to help her too.  
  
"I'd like my Girlfriend's mom to like me, and our track record is already not so great" he smiled an apologizing smile at her  
  
  
"You'll eventually grow on her too… She doesn't exactly stand a chance" Rory assured him   
  
"We do have the same genes, you know"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
They walked together, hand in hand inhaling the morning's fresh air. The walk was pleasant, and shortly they were standing in front of Rory's window.   
  
  
"I guess I'll see you in a few hours"   
  
  
"Guess so"  
  
  
"I'm gonna need a lot of coffee this morning, be sure to make an extra strong pot for me"  
  
  
"And why is it any different from any other morning?" Jess asked  
  
  
"The talk with mom… we never finished it…"  
  
"It's going to be real embarrassing and she'll probably taunt me all day long afterwards..."  
  
"I'll need to be comforted"  
  
"Ohh, I should warn you too, be ready for an extraordinarily verbally abusing day"  
  
  
"As long as she keeps it verbal and won't bodily hurt me, I'll manage" He softly kissed Rory goodbye.  
  
Rory prolonged the kiss and hugged him tightly.   
  
  
  
"Here's for new beginnings."  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
I found the poem somewhere on the web, and I hope nobody'll be upset for me borrowing it...  
  
That's it for now, Hope you liked, and again thanks for all the great reviewers.  
  
LitJunkie ;D 


End file.
